


The Ransom of Spring

by HeliosAlpha



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Apollo is a sneaky dick, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-09-24 06:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeliosAlpha/pseuds/HeliosAlpha
Summary: Persephone is too willing to see the best in people. And now she's in for it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hell I can't believe I'm publishing this. 😂

"What a day," Persephone sighed, throwing her coat over the back of a chair and dumping her bag unceremoniously on the floor. Shedding items of clothing as she walked through the house - pumps, socks, hair pins, cardigan - she poured herself a glass of juice from the fridge and leaned against the island. 

"Wanna talk about it?" came the voice of Artemis, floating into the kitchen over the back of the couch. 

"Nope, just wanna relax," she responded. 

"Cool," came the evidently relieved response. "Come on in and watch the movie, we've got popcorn."

We? 

"Saved a space for ya, kid," he drawled. Persephone felt her skin crawl. That voice, his voice - her gut roiled unhappily, and saliva sprung to her mouth unbidden. The urge to vomit was almost overwhelming. Her heart pounded out a panicked refrain on the inside of her chest - it’s him. It’s him.

A deep breath. A grounding hand on the cold marble of the kitchen counter.  _ I am a goddess _ , she reminded herself.  _ It’s been a month now. I should be able to do this. I can definitely do this.  _

“Heh, nah,” she replied, affecting a more casual tone than she felt. “I’d love to come and relax, but I have to study.”

“Not all night, surely?” Artemis peered over into the kitchen, curiosity etched into her brow. “Come and eat something, then study after. Your dinner’s in the microwave, it’ll take five minutes to heat up, tops.”

“Ah, I had a late lunch,” she lied smoothly. “The library meeting ran over so we were all pushed back at work. I’ve had to bring some research home with me, too, so that’ll take a while. I’ll come hang out when I’m done.”

It wasn’t entirely a lie, she reflected, on the way to her room. She did have tests to prepare for, and she did have work from her internship to catch up on. It just wasn’t as pressing as she had made out. Throwing herself into her bed, she booted up her laptop and settled in for a good study session.

Fragments of conversation and laughter floated in from the living room while the film rolled. Persephone diligently printed out pages of notes. Squelching sound effects from the slasher movie they were watching made Persephone shudder. She refocused her efforts on reading and annotating her textbook. But Artemis crowing “every single panel!” was the last straw. She’d done enough for the night.

She closed her laptop and snuggled down into her pillows with her phone. It buzzed excitedly in her hand - twice, three, four times. Persephone rolled her eyes, and swiped across on her chat with Hermes.

** _Hermes: Hey lil p_ **

** _Hermes: How’s movie night_ **

** _Hermes: I wasn’t invited this time_ **

** _Hermes: Feels bad man :(_ **

She laughed, and responded with a gif of a sad kitten. 

** _Persephone: I skipped movie night! I have so much work to do. And it’s just not the same without you. How come you weren’t invited?_ **

** _Hermes: Oh man_ **

** _Hermes: u no the deal_ **

** _Hermes: No boys allowed_ **

** _Hermes: Unless ur apollo_ **

** _Hermes: Then u can do what u want_ **

She winced - a fair remark there, and yet he had no idea just how right he was. 

** _Persephone: You’re not wrong. I know he’s your friend but he’s a real jerk_ **

** _Hermes: Yeah totally_ **

** _Hermes: We’re cool and i think he’s great_ **

** _Hermes: But like_ **

** _Hermes: I also think he’s a complete asshole_ **

She agreed wholeheartedly. Asshole. 

She opened Fatesbook. Since the morning that Eros had her set one up a couple of weeks before, she’d accumulated a decent list of friends, and scrolled through their lives, enjoying the details they shared. Hermes posted lots of gym selfies. Hera was diligent about wishing others happy birthday, and was always uploading immaculate family photos. Hecate, surprisingly, liked Farmville.

**Hades ** yesterday at 23:34

Does anyone know a good bodywork guy? -  **feeling irritated.**

Persephone’s hand flew to her mouth. Artemis really had made good on her promise - slightly belated, but nonetheless. She checked the comments.

**Minthe ** lol

**Hades ** Why are you like this?

**Thetis** Like a PT, or a surgeon? Either way, I can put you in touch with someone, message me.

**Hephaestus ** send pics of the damage I might know a guy ;)

**Hades** replied with an image

**Hades** replied with an image

**Hestia** Oh dear… What happened? 

**Hades** Someone keyed my car. You might wan… _ read more _

Persephone jumped at a knock at the door. She hastily pulled books into her lap. “Who is it?”

“It’s only me,” Artemis responded, opening the door. “Apollo’s gotta go, work early, you know how it is. Thought you’d like to say bye.”

_Not really_, she thought. “Yeah, sure,” she responded, hopping up. She padded out into the hallway and stood awkwardly. “How was the movie?”

“Disgusting. It was great, you should watch it!”

“Not sure that it’d be my kind of thing,” she responded lamely, as Apollo entered from the kitchen, a thermos flask under one arm and two steaming mugs in his hands.

“Here. Coffee for me, and tea for my girls.” Artemis rolled her eyes and held her hands out impatiently. Persephone reluctantly took the proffered cup and inhaled.

“Oh, it smells nice. What’s in this?”

He tapped the side of his nose conspiratorially. “I don’t ask you to reveal your secrets, do I?” He winked, and with that, was gone.

Artemis glanced hopefully at Persephone. “He wants to be your friend, y’know.” She shrugged. “I know you don’t see eye to eye, but you don’t have to avoid him.”

“I’m not avoiding him,” she lied again, this time less smoothly than before. 

Affixing the pink goddess with a dubious look, Artemis took a big slurp of her tea. “Yeah, alright. Come have your dinner and hang out for a while before bed.” Persephone followed her to the kitchen, taking an experimental sip of her own tea as she went. An interesting flavour, but not an unpleasant one. She couldn’t pinpoint where she knew it from, which was unusual for her, to say the least.

The two young goddesses ate and laughed in the kitchen, the earlier discomfort of the evening forgotten. As they said their goodnights, they left their mugs on the draining board in the kitchen.

If anyone had lingered in the gloom, they would have seen how Persephone’s mug shimmered, so imperceptibly that it would have been difficult to spot in the light. If anyone had cared to inspect more closely, they would have seen how the dregs of liquid in the bottom crackled, redolent of magic. But the house of Artemis slept, and the warning signs shuddered away into nothingness. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Suddenly she was running - raw and wretched, breath ripping out in rags, through wild woods. Mindless terror made her frantic as she whirled through trees, branches laden heavy, dripping with jewel toned fruit. High above her, through gaps in the canopy, the roof of the greenhouse glinted, her illustrious, ornate prison. Yet the forest stretched out in front of her for miles - fecund, sweet, ripe._

_She drew to a halt, gasping for breath. Sinking to her knees in the undergrowth, she knew there was no way out. She would live here forever, undying, as millions of fruits fall from their trees with nobody to sample their flesh. Their one purpose unfulfilled._

_She sat amongst the leaves. Every direction was endless, and yet she was confined, enclosed. Looking up through the canopy, branches gently swayed and parted, blown by no wind. A pair of solemn, doleful eyes looked pityingly down upon her. She squinted - she knew those eyes. They shrank in size as their owner stepped back from her prison - his entire face in view for one aching moment, she reached out to him. He gave her a wistful smile before disappearing into nothingness. _

_As she sat, vines snaked out towards her. They entwined themselves in her hair, between her fingers, wrapped around her calves. They warmed her cool skin. She heaved a sigh, relenting to their touch. Lying back in the brush the hands caressed her skin, and she hummed wordlessly, vaguely recalling that she was alone and moments ago these dozens of soothing hands were only leaves. Hands belonging to men and women that she knew petted her skin and sought access to more flesh, peeling away layers of clothing, capturing her nipples between clever fingers and parting her legs gently, delicate fingertips ghosting their way up the inside of her thighs_ -

Persephone awoke with a yelp, tangled in her bedsheets, blushing crimson. The hot, coiling sensation pooling in her abdomen served as a reminder of the quickly dissipating dream. Weird...and kind of spooky.

A shower didn’t lift it, no matter how cold she made it. Concentrating on balancing on one foot while she shaved her legs didn’t help, either - the taut, edgy feeling persisted. Maybe a brisk walk around the neighbourhood before work would help. She brightened, contemplating a syrupy macchiato - her one and only successful foray into the world of coffee. Dressing quickly and shouting a goodbye to her roommate, Persephone slammed the door and started off on a quick march to the local chain coffee store. She wound a long, thick scarf around her neck, shivering in the crisp autumn breeze.

She pulled her cellphone from the bottom of her bag, intending to text Megaera - the fury was as enamoured by sugary drinks as she was - when she screeched to a halt.

“You’re up early, Persie,” Apollo greeted her, followed up by an appraising once over. “Looking very... professional.” Persephone smiled primly, inwardly glad of her choice to wear pants today. She sidestepped Apollo, continuing on her determined way. He loped along side her, one of his strides easily covering two of hers. She inwardly cursed her short legs as he struck up conversation. “Where you headed?”

“Coffee shop.”

“Oh, cool, I’ll walk with you.” He slung an arm easily over her shoulder; she shrugged it off, shuddering. The idea of him touching her in such a familiar way repulsed her. She was quietly glad of the thick coat and scarf separating his skin from hers. As it stood, it mader her skin prickle unpleasantly.

“That’s really not necessary,” she retorted coolly.

“Look,” he stopped in front of her, spreading his arms just enough that to duck around him would be making a scene. “I know I’m an asshole. I know I came on too strong, and I’m sorry for that, I really am. I’ve been…” his face contorted into a moue of - could that be _regret_? “Presumptuous, to say the least. And clearly I need to make that up to you, Persie.”

She scoffed. “That’s one way of putting it, Apollo.”

He huffed, exasperated. “Look, whaddaya want me to do? Name your terms. I’d like us to start afresh.”

“Just -” _leave me alone? Never talk to me again? Reverse time and make it so that you never forced yourself on me?_ “Back off. Give me some space. Stop blowing up my phone like we’re dating, ‘cause we’re not. I don’t even know if we’re friends.” Persephone folded her arms around herself, eyes flicking down to the ground. 

“Done.” She glanced up, surprised. “You’re right. I’ve been too pushy lately, especially after we both moved way too fast that night, right?” He laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. _Is that really what he thinks happened?...My gods, I'm not wrong about what happened, am I?_ She gaped at him, aghast. “Have we got a deal?” He stuck his hand out.

“What do you get out of this?” Persephone countered, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. She wanted to believe him, and yet. Something felt off. He was too contrite. Saying too many of the right things.

“A friend, at least,” He shrugged. “Something more, if I’m lucky? I dunno. At the very least, it’ll get my sister off both of our backs. I’m sick of the funny looks and pointed questions.” She stared at him. He sounded sincere, but, still…

She cautiously took his hand.

Persephone reeled from the sensation of his skin against hers. Her pupils dilated, her heart raced, and her ears shrieked as her world reduced to this skin on skin contact. She burned. She longed for more. The arousal she’d woken up with that morning had returned with a vengeance, and she buckled, powerless under its ferocity. Apollo shuddered an intake of breath, taking a step closer to her, smiling wider and wider as the enormity of her response became clear.

She dropped his hand as if it had scorched her own, took a step back, and launched herself into the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this one. I broke my phone at my bachelorette party fml

Persephone delicately put her feet to the floor and the chill temperature of the earth beneath her feet was grounding. She sat for a moment, pressing her hands to the floor as she had done so many times before. All it would take to have  _ him _ here would be - no. Absolutely not. She might be young and new to Olympus, but she would deal with this. Besides, she barely knew him, really. Being attracted to someone and sharing a few late night phone calls doesn’t mean that they need to know something like  _ this _ about a person. And yet, she needed to talk to someone.

She fished her phone out of her coat pocket and unhappily discovered  **5 unread messages**

** _Apollo: Waiting on your text, kiddo_ **

** _Apollo: There’s only so long you can deny that we have a connection_ **

** _Apollo: I know you want it, we both felt it_ **

** _Apollo: I’m not mad at you for your little public freakout, either. You’re still my girl._ **

** _Apollo: I’ll be here when you come round. Don’t make me wait too long._ **

Persephone shuddered, deleting his messages, as she had done so many times before. Some of the weight on her lifted, but she knew it wouldn’t solve the problem. She opened a much more pleasant conversation.

** _Persephone: Hey!_ **

His response was instant - unsurprisingly.

** _Eros: Hey baby girl! _ ** ** _♥_ **

** _Persephone: Are you free for a lunch date today?_ **

** _Eros: Probably not no honey, those love connections in the mortal realm don’t make themselves ;) ;)_ **

** _Persephone: Oh, okay. Don’t worry about it, we’ll do some other time._ **

** _Eros: Wait. What’s wrong?_ **

She felt the corners of her lips rising, despite herself. It was nice to have someone around who cared enough about her feelings to know when something was wrong. She felt seen, almost as if he was standing in front of her. She almost felt him cup her cheeks in his hands in that familiar, affectionate way of his.

** _Persephone: I don’t know. I just feel weird. It’s probably nothing._ **

** _Eros: Nope. I don’t think so. You *do* feel weird._ **

She gasped, blushing. Had he really just...? She thought that wasn’t allowed!

** _Persephone: OMG_ **

** _Persephone: WHAT_ **

** _Eros: Relax! I didn’t do anything, I swear. I’m still forbidden to mess with other Gods in any way. I just wanted to check you weren’t on fire or anything!_ **

** _Eros: BUT._ **

** _Eros: This does seem like… my domain. _ **

She rolled her eyes as he sent a stream of eye emojis.

** _Eros: Lunch in that sushi bar near your office at 1? _ ** ** _♥_ **

** _Persephone: You’re such a jerk! _ **

** _Persephone: But yeah, that sounds great. Thank you. ♥_ **

** _Eros: lol_ **

** _Eros: See you there, baby. ♥♥♥_ **

Persephone swiped her ID at the door and headed straight to the library, head down, a sheet of thick, freshly grown hair obscuring her face as she crept between the stacks and into her office. She was well aware that most interns don’t get offices but, she reflected while sinking into her chair, it was one of the perks of being friends with the boss. 

The tall, dark, incredibly handsome boss.

The boss that can pick her up as if she weighs nothing and touches her with a gentleness she could hardly have ever imagined was possible from a man.

Oh, boy. She crossed her legs under the table and squeezed, hoping to suppress the feelings that lay between them.  _ He has a girlfriend,  _ she reminded herself sternly.  _ A skinny, tall, sexy girlfriend that he’s Fatesbook official with, which is apparently a big deal. Get real.  _ She rubbed her face with her hands, and pulled several scrolls towards her, in the vain hopes of losing herself in her work.

* * *

There came a quiet, tentative knock at the door. “Come in,” she called absentmindedly, finishing up squinting at the sentence she was attempting to read. “You know, some of these shades need to be careful with their writing,” she joked, ravelling the scroll back up, “otherwise some of these judgements are going to be very difficult to make!”

“Really? Let me see,” came the response. She whirled around in her chair and nearly slipped off it, scrabbling for purchase on the flagstones with her heels.

“Oh! Hey! I didn’t realise it was you,” Persephone explained, as Hades ducked in through the door. She giggled. He raised an eyebrow at her.

“Something amusing, little goddess?” He didn’t exactly cut a comical figure, standing at nearly seven feet tall, crowned and robed for Judgement.

“Well, you built the library, right?”

“I drew up the plans, yes. Why?”

“Well…” she pressed her lips together in a vain attempt to avoid laughing at the almighty Lord of the Underworld. “Couldn’t you have made sure that all of the doors were high enough for you?”

He flushed slightly. “I rule a whole realm!” he protested. “Some small oversights are to be forgiven, surely.”

“Or you could have had them rebuilt!” 

He grumbled under his breath. “Well, it was done. It seemed like a waste of time for my staff, when I could be getting them to do far more important things. I can just, you know. Duck.” Persephone tittered, looking up at him through her lashes. “I’m glad you find my difficulty navigating the world amusing, Kore,” he remarked, sitting in another chair, facing her desk.

“Oh, no, it’s not that, far from it! It’s sweet, really.”

He frowned. “I fail to make the connection.”

“You didn’t want to waste their time when you could accommodate for the oversight. Nevermind the fact that you’re King and you can get everyone here to do anything you want.” Their eyes met. A little voice purred, from somewhere deep within her,  _ like pin me to the wall of this office and fuck me til I scream.  _ She flushed beetroot red. _Oh my Gods._

“Not everyone, and most certainly not anything,” he responded dryly. He held out a hand. “Can I see the problem handwriting?” She wordlessly complied, handing it over. He unravelled it with ease between his two hands, balancing the weight of it in his lower hand. She watched the easy way he handled the record - careful, respectful. “Ah, this is an old hand,” he murmured, leaning in. He placed it on the desk and scooted closer. “I don’t suppose you’re truly all that familiar with polytonic orthography, are you?”

“I read it fluently!” Persephone countered, pulling her chair over until they were almost shoulder to shoulder in front of the text. “It’s still in use in the mortal realm.”

“Yes, but the shade that wrote this died centuries before you were even born, Kore,” he replied, looking sidelong at her. “Look at the lack of diacritics.” He talked her through the writing, pointing out aspects of the script in front of her that she didn’t understand, and some that she did. Persephone allowed him to talk, regardless, watching him as he spoke. She admired his long lashes and his sharp, angular features. She noted his handsome aquiline nose, the way his silvery hair curled errantly and fell forward onto his high forehead, and how he brushed it back with his large, long fingered hands. When he smiled, little crinkles appeared at the corners of his eyes. 

“Are you listening, Ms. Persephone?” he asked, catching her gaze.

“Yes,” she breathed, lying. “You’re a good teacher. I like listening to you explain things.”  _ And watching, _ she thought, pondering on his lips. His teeth. His  _ tongue _ . 

“Yes, well, it helps to have lived it,” he said suddenly, sitting up, breaking the tangible presence of  _ something _ in the air between them. “Nice to get history lessons from the old man himself, eh?” He laughed loudly, awkwardly. “Anyway, I came down for a reason, not just to talk to you about ancient handwriting.”

“Oh, of course, my Lord,” she chirped, mirroring his manner. “What can I help you with?”

"You know,  _ you _ don't have to call me that, Kore," he said, kicking his sandal across the floor. He smiled, nevertheless, and gestured to his robes. “This get up isn’t for kicks, it’s a day of Judgement. And your out tray is very empty, little Goddess.”

She looked blankly at him. “Out tray. Okay.”

He smiled indulgently. “Those two hatches on your wall there fill two trays. It’s someone’s job to collect the scrolls that belong to the complex cases and bring them to me, ready for Judgement.”

“Oh!” She covered her mouth with her hands. “I’m so sorry, you’re waiting on me. I’ve been giving them to one of the assistant coordinators.” She groaned. “No wonder they’ve been giving me funny looks!”

Hades laughed. “I wouldn’t worry about it. Nobody explained it to you, clearly. And what are they gonna do, tell on you to the boss?” he gave her a charming, lopsided smile. Internally, she swooned. 

Externally, Persephone smiled sheepishly at him. “Thanks, Hades. I really appreciate this. You could have just sent someone down to me, you know, you didn’t need to come all the way down here.” They stood as she clumsily handed over a huge stack of scrolls. A full armful for her balanced easily in the crook of his elbow, she noted.

“Don’t worry about it, seriously. And besides, I wanted to see you.”

“Oh,” she managed to squeak out. “Well, uh, it was nice. We should do this again.”

He gave her a shy smile. “I’ll try not to bore you so much next time I swing by.”

“You could never bore me,” she responded honestly. His cheeks coloured, in a very becoming way, Persephone considered.

“Yes, well, um. Thanks. Bye,” he stammered, backing out of the office, and bumping the back of his head on the door frame. Hades swore, ducked out through the door, and was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

“I’m late, I know, I’m sorry,” he chattered, swinging himself into the booth and rearranging his hair. “It’s just once the party gets started it’s super difficult to  _ extricate yourself, _ if you know what I mean,” Eros winked, chuckling at his own joke. Persephone rolled her eyes as he picked three dishes from the carousel at random.

“You know I don’t know what you mean, Eros.”

“Oh, my sweet angel child. You have no idea what you’re missing out on.” He speared a piece of sushi on the end of a chopstick and threw it into his mouth unceremoniously.

“I’m not missing out,” she argued, knowing it for a lie before she even opened her mouth. He looked at her across the table, raising his eyebrows.

“Sure thing, honey. And that’s why you’re all - this.” He waved his free hand around in a circle, gesturing to her lap. She kicked him, and he chuckled throatily again, chewing.

Persephone pouted, throwing her own chopsticks down onto her plate and folding her arms indignantly. “You’re such a jerk!”

“Oh, baby, don’t be mad at me. You know I’m only playing.” 

“Yeah, well, I’m not in the mood to play. This is awful and I don’t know what’s come over me.”

“Well, tell me the story from the start then!”

She began. She related the story of the entire day before, her weird dream - which was of much amusement to Eros - and of the handshake with Apollo this morning. She scowled as she spoke about him and Eros placed a hand reassuringly on her arm.

Her whole world shrank again to the blistering heat of his skin against hers. She noticed how gorgeous Eros was, his pouting lips, his curling hair, his broad shoulders and narrow waist - she _wanted -_ untilhe flinched back from her with a look of surprise on his face. 

“Goodness. That’s new.”

“Oh Gods, I’m so sorry!” She cringed, taking a big gulp from her water to mask her embarrassment. “This is  _ so _ humiliating.” She felt tears prick at her eyes and blinked sharply, adamant she wouldn’t cry in public.

“This is a problem, Persephone.”

“Tell me about it. And it’s all the time, not just when I touch someone else. Just now at work, Hades came down to see me in my office and I just kept thinking the most outrageously profane things!” 

Eros cackled delightedly. “Like what? Enquiring minds want to know!”

"Oh, don't poke fun at me!" She played with her food on her plate dejectedly, avoiding eye contact.

"Honey, look at me. I'm not making fun of you. If you're going to suffer with whatever this is for a little while, you might as well get some enjoyment out of it. And I, for one, am all ears." He wriggled delightedly in his chair. "So tell me what unspeakable thoughts you were thinking about the Unseen One."

She giggled, despite herself. “Well, he’s so...big, isn’t he?”

“Yes, he’s very tall,” Eros agreed, mock innocently, before gasping, clutching his chest. “Ms. Persephone, you are  _ not _ wondering what kind of heat the King of the Underworld is packing!”

“Shhhhhhhhhh!” She hissed, covering her face with her hands. “I don’t know what’s come over me!”

“I think I do,” Eros said, continuing to eat while he talked. “I mean, you really did call the right god for this, y’know.” He waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively. “While I’d be glad to take you up on those feelings for a little no-strings fun and games,” she kicked him again. “What? I’m not sorry, it’s in my nature! Anyways, while this kind of desire is totally natural,  _ you don’t feel that way about me when I don’t touch you. _ ” He frowned. “That’s not natural. As in, supernatural.”

Persephone scoffed. “What, like magic?” Eros did not join her in her laughter. “What, seriously?” She groaned. “Who have I crossed now? First your mom, now this?”

He shook his head. “I know, it’s not fair.” He gestured to her plate. “Eat something, Persephone. You’ll regret it if you don’t.” She obediently chewed and swallowed until she had cleared her plate. “Okay, good. Now how do you feel about sounding this out a little bit, figuring out what it does and doesn’t do - since you said that Apollo claimed to ‘feel a connection’ with you this morning, the colossal asshole.” Eros gagged dramatically, holding a hand to his chest. “What do you say, Persephone? I won’t make you do anything you’re uncomfortable with.”

She nodded. “First, can you see if you can use your powers to make my body knock it off? Promise I won’t tell Hera.”

He closed his eyes and focused, glowing and blurring ever so slightly in his seat. He grasped her hand and she shivered, feeling the familiar arousal sweep over her and intensify. Eros concentrated, frowning, before growling and letting go of her hand. “I can’t. Sorry, angel.” And he really was, fixing her with a sorrowful expression and touching her upper arm, where her skin was covered by the fabric of her shirt.

She looked down at her arm. “So it only works on direct skin to skin contact, I guess.”

“Yeah, it seems that way.” He sat back in his seat. “But there’s something else. I think it’s meant to work on the other person who touches you, too. I mean, I felt it. So, I guess that explains his whole ‘connection’ deal.”

Her stomach churned. “He did this to me.”

Eros inclined his head slightly. “It’s possible. I mean, look, it’s probable. But we can’t prove that yet,” he said gently. “The real question is, why doesn’t it affect me? We need a larger sample size.”

He beckoned a group of nymphs over to their table. “Hey, ladies! I’m testing something new out, and my BFF here agreed to be the guinea pig.” He smiled affectionately at Persephone, and she played along, rolling her eyes. “Want to do me a favour and help out? Just a little test, it won’t take a second.” They all nodded obligingly. “Wonderful,” he purred, every bit the God of love and desire. “Are you prepared to feel super horny, just for a second?” They giggled nervously, and nodded again. “Good.”

One by one, they took Persephone’s hand, and she braced for it every time. One by one, they whimpered and gasped, snatching their hand back and staring at her, bewildered. Except the last girl. She tentatively held out her hand and as Persephone grasped it, she felt - nothing, really. Nothing beyond the persistent throbbing that she’d been dealing with all day. They both looked at Eros, who was as surprised as they were.

“So what’s the difference between you and your friends, sweet thing?” Eros questioned, leaning in mischievously. She smiled awkwardly and lifted her hand, presenting an engagement ring.

“Could it be this?”

Eros grabbed it and inspected the ring, cooing obligingly. “You know what, it could just be. You’re already spoken for.” He squeezed her hand and winked. “I’ll just have to work harder next time. Thanks, ladies - I owe you one.” They tittered and headed back to their table, whispering and shooting glances at the pair.

He walked her back to work, stretching his wings out in the breeze. They were silent for a while.

“So we’ve got a little more information, at least,” he volunteered eventually, smiling at Persephone. She smiled back wanly. “People who are in love don’t kick it off.”

“But it worked on you, and you and Psyche -”

He waved that away. “That’s complicated as it is. And I’m the God of Love, these things are always bound to work on me. I’m a sucker for it.”

“I guess, but I’m no clearer on what really caused it and how to make it go away, am I?”

He hummed in agreement. “True. Maybe it’s time to crack out the big guns.”

“Huh?”

“Well, if it’s witchcraft, you should speak to Hecate.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Persephone: Hey!**

**Persephone: I need to ask your advice on something.**

**Hecate: Don’t eat the yellow snow.**

**Hecate: Remind me later, okay? I’m working through my lunch. Ugh!**

* * *

Her phone buzzed tinnily, and she threw her book into the air. Persephone watched the arc of the library book with bated breath, and huffed a sigh of relief when it landed on the floor instead of in the bath with her. She snatched up her phone and eyed the caller ID carefully. It was Hecate.

“Hey!”

“You never texted me back,” came the low, teasing voice. “And here I thought you needed my expertise!”

“Heh, yeah, sorry about that. Got a lot on my mind.”

“You wanna talk about it? I’m just driving home, so it’s not as if I haven’t got the time.”

“Are you seriously just driving back from work now?”

“No rest for the wicked, I’m afraid. Anyway, enough about me. How can I be of service?”

“Well, there is one thing. I think I might be having a little, uh, magical trouble.”

“Oh, shit, Persephone. What is it?”

“It’s probably better if I just show you when I see you. It’s not like, life threatening or anything, but I’d like your advice on what to do about it.” She paused. “It’s a little… It requires some discretion, if you don’t mind.”

“Alright. Discretion I can do." There was a pause. Short, but meaningful. "So, I’m guessing you haven’t spoken to your mom about this, correct?” Hecate’s voice came down the phone, casual, sensible.

Persephone yelped. “Um, no!”

“Persephone… Is this _boy_ stuff?” Hecate asked, elongating the vowel in a delighted manner.

“No! Well, not exactly. I mean, no. Besides, I’m a Goddess of Eternal Maidenhood - how can I be concerned about that sort of thing?”

She laughed. “My darling, you’ve taken the scholarship, that’s all. If that’s what you want, then obviously, I support you in every way. But don’t forget, if you did find yourself intrigued by _that sort of thing, _you have every right to change your mind. And if you did, there would be dozens of Gods - or Goddesses, mind you - falling all over themselves to land you as theirs. I know of at least three, and you’ve been in town for practically moments.”

“I don’t know, Hecate, I…” She paused. “Wait, three? Who?”

“I think if you want to know, you’ll work it out for yourself." The smirk in her voice was evident, even over the phone. "But anyway. Back to your magical problem. You’re not timetabled at work in the morning tomorrow, are you?”

“No, I have a class at nine.”

“Can you get to the Underworld for noon?”

“Yeah, I start work at one, so I can make it in a little early.”

“Wonderful. I’ll squeeze you in before lunch, I’ve got a gap. I was gonna use it to fuck with Minthe, she’s been causing me problems this week, but you sound like you could use a friend.”

“I mean, you’ll probably still have time for a little fucking with,” Persephone suggested, casually.

“Hmm. You don’t like Minthe. Interesting.” The knowing note in Hecate’s voice made her cringe.

“I mean - not because of - ugh!” She splashed a free hand in her bath water, cold at this point. She shivered, remembering Tower Block Four, and turned the hot water on with her foot. “I just think she’s kind of… Uppity.”

“And you would be one hundred percent correct,” Hecate responded. "Persephone, are you in the bath?" 

"Yeah, why?" 

Hecate laughed aloud. "No reason. You're just a real delight. Carry on."

Encouraged by this, she continued. “And she hangs off Hades in the office, don’t you think?”

“Ha! Yeah, when she’s not screaming at him.” Hecate paused. “But seriously. I give her a hard time for being lazy, but she’s a good girl, and amazing at her job, when it suits her. I’ve known her and her mom for a long time. But ugh. They’re _bad_ for each other. I’ve never seen two people bring out the worst in each other like they do.”

“Oh, that’s sad.”

“Honestly, yeah. But still. If she’s being a dick at work… I’m gonna fuck with her.” They laughed. “I’m home now, darling, so I’ll see you tomorrow, okay? We can talk more about your magical quandary then.”

“Thanks, Hecate. See you tomorrow.”

“Kisses!” _click_.

* * *

She sat bolt upright in bed, gasping for breath. Her hair was slicked to her head, her night dress clung to the curvature of her body, soaked with sweat. She balled her fists into her eyes and moaned helplessly. What a weird dream...Even weirder than the one from the night before. She blushed to recall it, and hoped that the longer she was awake, the less prominent it would be in her memory.

Persephone blinked, trying to focus on her room. She reached out to touch the foliage surrounding her in her bed. She identified echinacea, lavender and basil, and more besides. She reached out to them and took their lives in hand, pushing fast forward on an invisible life cycle. They flowered, went to seed, and withered in moments. Persephone found herself mouthing apologies to the plants as she swept the dust that remained clumsily into her little bedroom bin.

She wracked her brain, trying to put her finger on what linked these plants. This awful, constant pulling of her senses away from her extremities and into the core of her was dulling even her ability to think.

This needed solving, and quickly. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is where they get a bit longer.
> 
> I'm not sure how I feel about this one tbh. Let me know your thoughts? I'm reading all of your comments and I'm grateful for each and every one of them. <3

The one time that she had company in the lift to Floor 99 had to be the time she most wanted to be alone. She had come straight from class, never mind being thirty minutes early. She could wait in the corridor if she had to. Persephone had taken the seat closest to the back of the room and spread out her notes as broadly as she could, handbag on one chair, coat on another, and even as the class progressed, she noticed the effect she was having on other people. They turned around to peer at her and shifted in their seats. One particularly brazen boy had winked at her. Exuding sex appeal was hardly something an Eternal Maiden should be doing in public. This needed to go away.

She became uncomfortably aware of the presence of others around her. They were fidgeting, rattled, just like she was. She huddled deeper into her coat, pulling her hat down over her freshly cropped hair. Shifting her weight from one foot to another, she brushed shoulders with a stranger standing next to her and was electrified for one long, agonising moment. Persephone gasped and jerked her body away, facing the elevator doors. She felt the stranger’s eyes bear down on her. She pulled her phone from her pocket and scrolled, not reading anything on screen, desperate for an excuse to not engage.

The journey to the top floor stretched out infinitely, until after an unending wait, the elevator gently dinged and the doors hissed open. She thanked the elevator assistant and scurried out, painfully aware of the intoxicating scent she carried with her.

She approached the desk. Minthe occupied her chair as though it were a throne, curled up luxuriantly. Her shoes were kicked off and she was filing her nails, her long hair scraped back into an elegant sophisticated ponytail. She looked every bit the queen of this realm, comfortable and exuding confidence. Persephone seethed. She fixed a smile to her face and leaned against the desk, prickling with irritation at having to stand on her tiptoes to peer over it.

“Hi, Minthe.”

She hardly looked up from her manicure. “Ms. Persephone. What an adorable little hat.”

She snatched the thing off her head and tucked it into a pocket. “I have an appointment with Hecate lined up, but I’m a little early. Is she available?”

“No.” She continued inspecting her fingernails.

“You know, you could at least look,” Persephone spat up at Minthe, sitting so superior on her elevated desk chair, before taking a deep breath regaining her composure. “I mean, I’d be so appreciative. Just check please, Minthe.”

She looked down at Persephone with a faintly disgusted look, finally putting her nail file in her desk drawer. “I’m sorry, madam,” she started coolly, “I don’t generally have access to Hecate’s schedule, you see, I’m not  _ Hecate’s _ PA. Or a general dogsbody.” 

Persephone smiled, wide and cheery. Her eyes crinkled in the corners and she laughed, a pretty, tinkling sound. She found herself elevated off the floor, the strength of her irritation bringing her face to face with Minthe. She could feel it, the crimson crackling of static around her ears as red vines wound their way through her pixie cut. “That’s great! I don’t give a shit what you are! I’m having a bitch of a week so far, and I have an appointment, so as a favour to me, you're going to find out if Hecate is busy. Thanks!”

She sank back down to the floor and flushed as she realised people were watching her. Minthe masked her shocked expression with a toss of her hair. “Fine. As a favour.”

“Oh, there’s no need, Minthe,” Hecate trilled from behind her, appearing from nothingness. “I was just waiting to see how long you were actively going to hinder me, on the one day this week that you know I’m ahead of my schedule.” She smiled sweetly, and Minthe’s carefully controlled expression cracked slightly, showing just the slightest hint of regret. “Persephone, darling, come through.” She meekly followed Hecate, head bowed, into her office.

Her thick layers of clothing, hat and gloves were constricting. She sweated. “Can I take your coat?”

“No, I’ll do it, thanks.” Persephone removed her hat first, then her gloves, one by one. She peeled herself out of her coat, then her blazer, then a cardigan. 

Hecate raised an eyebrow. “Chilly?”

“Quite the opposite,” she said, fanning herself with a hand as she sunk into the velvet of the plush chaise. Hecate perched at the other end, offering her a glass of iced water. She drained it and handed it back with a smile of gratitude.

“So, what’s troubling you?”

“It’s a little embarrassing to explain, honestly. It’s easier if I just -” Persephone held out a hand. 

Hecate eyed her appraisingly. “Hang on.” She swept over to her desk and opened her bottom drawer. At first, she leaned down and simply moved things around, looking for whatever it was. After a couple of moments, irritation creased her brow and she crouched on the floor next to the drawer, dumping items out of it onto the floor unceremoniously, swearing under her breath. “Aha!” 

Finally, Hecate pulled out a silver gauntlet with a triumphant flourish, shaking lint and paper clips from it. “Sorry. Everyone has one drawer like that, right?” She pulled the gauntlet on to her right arm, flexing her fingers in it experimentally and brushing dust from the knees of her pristinely tailored trousers with her other hand. “Okay then. Let me see…” She held out her gauntleted hand, and Persephone placed hers in it. 

Her skin, everywhere it was in contact with Hecate’s glove, turned static. She had become glass, with thousands of moths butting against the window panes of her skin, desperate to reach the light on the other side. It itched. She wriggled in her seat uncomfortably. Humming thoughtfully, Hecate herself crackled with energy, holding Persephone’s hand tighter in her silvery metal grasp. She reached over with her bare hand, crooking her fingers over Persephone’s exposed palm. Violet filaments leapt between Persephone’s palm and Hecate’s outstretched fingertips. It reminded her vaguely of a lamp she’d seen on someone’s desk as a child, on one of her few brief visits to Olympus.

"I see. Problematic, this, for an eternal maiden. Let me see..." Hecate frowned, closing her eyes and concentrating. Typically immaculate, without a hair out of place, the energy she radiated fizzed all over her skin, sparking between her fingertips and crackling at the ends of her hair, which haloed out around her head. Persephone quailed, her hand still held in Hecate’s vice-like grip. 

Hecate turned her bare hand, with questing, outstretched fingers, so her palm was facing up. Across it lay glowing strands of something. She closed her fingers over them, curling her hand into a fist. She pulled, and Persephone whimpered, feeling the roots of whatever this something was twinge in her chest in protest. “Just a moment, Persephone,” Hecate reassured, in a strange, triplicate voice, which wasn’t very reassuring at all. She pulled again, and Persephone’s stomach lurched. She reeled, as whatever it was inside her anchored itself more firmly. “This might hurt, my girl, just be strong,” she soothed, her voice echoing within Persephone’s head. She pulled again, hauling on the plasma, and Persephone rose out of the chair. Her blood pounded in her ears. A bone cracking, flesh rending pain coursed through her insides. Somebody was screaming. Somebody was screaming and they wouldn’t stop.

* * *

Across the hall, something had distracted Hades from his paperwork. The office across from his parallelled his own, with floor-to-ceiling mirrored glass obscuring the occupants from view, while giving them both an excellent view of the corridor. It seemed a design feature befitting of the Unseen One, he had remarked at the time, feeling very pleased with himself. Yet the flashes illuminating Hecate’s office shone through the reflective panelling, giving flashes of some unknown event going on inside. He frowned, squinting to see better. What was she up to? It was unlike her to be pulling stunts like this at work - usually her antics amounted to ruffling the feathers of slacking staff and internet shopping. He shook his head and settled back in, ignoring the pyrotechnics and the noise from across the hall - 

Until he felt a keenly familiar dread - something he had only felt once before. The call to bear witness, the duty to make a momentous, final judgement. The impending death of a God.

He leapt up from his desk and marched across the foyer, clearing the space in moments. Minthe caught his eye as he passed, ears flat back against her head in fear. He would have to deal with the fall out from that later on over dinner, he assumed, some kind of third degree about how she deserves to feel safe at work and this is Floor 99 of Tower Block One, not Tartarus, sheesh - he stepped into the office and all thoughts of Minthe fled from the sight in front of him.

Hecate and Persephone were suspended in mid air, Hecate’s magic wrapping the young goddess in undulating fronds of darkness. Persephone, long hair puddling on the ground five feet beneath her,  _ his Kore _ was screaming, contorted backwards her whole body cringing away from their single point of connection - a blistering white coil of lightning, being forcibly drawn from beneath her skin. Veins of it glowed under her skin, illuminating her in a spiderweb of violet white. Ichor pooled in the corners of her eyes and she howled, her jaw almost unhinged in a primeval wail.

Inky blackness filled the room. Hades grew to occupy it, a vaguely male shape cut from starry pieces of night sky. His skin boiled and steamed, more void than flesh, and he reached out for the two goddesses. Wrapping fingers, more talon than flesh, around each woman’s wrist, his voice echoed across the realm, more thunder than breath, as he rumbled in the tongues of old. A call for  **obedience** . A command to  **withdraw** .  **Enough** .

The resulting explosion threw the three gods apart and shattered the wall behind them. Shards of glass pelted the side of the reception desk where Minthe and several visitors had wisely taken refuge. In moments, Hecate was on her feet and advancing towards the diminutive figure of Persephone, shuddering on the floor. Hades snatched Hecate up in one long arm and held her body to his. She writhed, eyes glassy, skin spitting with magic, and she hissed like a tame cat turned savage. “No, I can do this, I can break her -”

“You’re going to kill her,” Hades bellowed, pinning Hecate’s arms against her sides with his free arm. He held her in his iron embrace, and she shrieked, kicking her legs to be free, her physical shape blurring at the edges. “You’re going to kill her,” he repeated brokenly, and this time, something clicked. Hecate stilled, and Hades let her loose.

She pressed her hands to her temples, assuaging the ache within. “I know, it’s awful. But it needs to be done. She won’t die. She can’t.”

“Hecate, I was  _ called to witness. _ ” 

Her jaw fell open, a tiny little o of horror and recognition. She covered her mouth and scurried over to Persephone, reaching for her young friend, before flinching back. Persephone sobbed in fear, shakily extending her blistered hand. Hecate desperately wanted to touch her, but the spell - she looked down at her gauntlet, melted and stripped back to the elbow, her suit jacket smoking miserably. Her hands fluttered helplessly around Persephone’s form, unable to find a safe place to rest.

Hades joined her, on his knees in front of the young goddess in moments. Hecate babbled words of protest, but before she was able to stop him, Hades had scooped Persephone up off the floor and cradled her to his chest, breathing a sigh of relief. She was alive. She was hurt, exhausted, and incredibly afraid - but she was alive.

Persephone pressed her bloody face into his white shirt and shuddered a sigh of her own. A memory waded towards her through the fog of her mind - the magic that she was imbued with wasn’t affecting Hades. He held her to him with ease, and she heard his pounding heart beneath his chest, no louder or faster despite prolonged contact.

Even in spite of her terror and her pain, this was the thing that brought freshly sprung tears to her eyes. He could touch her. The recognition of what that meant stung like a slap to the face.

Hades was in love.


	7. Chapter 7

The trio brushed themselves off, picking broken glass from their hair and clothing, and in one or two cases, skin. “Do you think we could potentially move this to my office?” Hades asked, incredibly aware of several dozen sets of eyes peering out from behind filing cabinets and desks. They primly made their way across to the other side of the foyer. He ushered Hecate and Persephone in through the door, and paused for a moment. He cleared his throat.

“Um. As King, I would like to extend my sincerest apologies to my employees and my guesses here today. An - er - internal affair became slightly more difficult to handle than anticipated. If you would like to take the rest of the day to, ah, collect yourselves, and come back at this time tomorrow, we will continue all business as normal then.” He smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. “Minthe?”

She peered over the top of her desk and unsteadily stepped over to him, her stiletto heels wobbling on the broken glass underfoot. “Yes?”

“You too.” She frowned, about to complain. “I’m sorry, usually I wouldn’t ask. I know how you feel about her. But this is delicate, Tadpole. Persephone could have died today, and this could be a PR disaster if I don’t manage it properly. Please.”

She scowled, her expression cycling through a range of emotions. Finally, she nodded. "I won't complain about a paid half day, I guess. Do you need anything before I go?” she asked quietly, looking up through her lashes at him as the room cleared.

“Heh. A stiff drink,” he shakily joked, scratching the back of his head, relieved.

Minthe smirked. “Watch this space.” She turned on her heel and walked away, leaving Hades shaking his head in disbelief. _That woman._

He sat next to Persephone on the couch, keeping a respectable distance. She shivered, looking unhappily at her injured hand. His heart twinged to see her, and he dug awkwardly under the seat with one arm, finally withdrawing a blanket. He tucked it around her shoulders, and she huddled into it, looking up at him gratefully.

Minthe knocked sharply and reentered without permission, carrying three Underworld Corp. mugs and a bottle of something. She triumphantly placed them down on the coffee table in front of the trio and poured them each a generous glug of brandy. She caught Hades’ eye. “What? It was a birthday gift. It was just sitting in my desk drawer. You should be thankful!”

“And I’m sure it’s never even been touched until this very moment,” came his dubious response, arching an eyebrow at her. 

She smiled coyly, tilting her head to one side. "I think the less questions you ask, the better, Boss,” she said smoothly, pushing a mug towards him. “Drink your brandy. The three of you have had a shock. Does anyone need anything else before I head out?” she asked, fully taking in the sad little image of the blood stained Persephone, shivering under the blanket. Her expression was soft, sympathetic, even, just for a moment, before returning to her default of faintly mocking. "What about you? You don't look like a straight spirits kind of girl, on reflection..." _ Who is this woman?  _

Persephone blushed. “Oh, no, I couldn’t. Thank you though, very much.”

Minthe shrugged, tossing her hair. “Suit yourself. Hey, big blue -” Hades broke his gaze away from Persephone for long enough to glance at his girlfriend - “I forgot to tell you. I never made reservations for tonight, so I'm going for a mani-pedi. Call you later, maybe.” She gave him a pinched smile, and a lingering, meaningful look. A look that said  _ you owe me. Behave yourself - or else.  _

_There she is,_ he thought - _that's the woman I know_. “I’ve paged the clean up crew already, they’re on their way up. I’ll call you later.” And with that, she was gone.

Hades and Hecate stared at one another over Persephone’s head. Hecate was the first to speak. “And  _ that’s _ why I told you to hire her in the first place. Sometimes, I forget that, around all the laziness and Fatesbooking at work.”

He was silent, taking a big mouthful of brandy. If only it was as simple with Minthe as she made it seem. 

* * *

"I got the measure of it, at least, while I was trying to set you free,” Hecate explained sheepishly to Persephone, who was sitting upright now, with a carefully scrubbed face, a ponderous length of magenta hair scraped into a ponytail, and a freshly bandaged hand. Hades had ministered to her injuries so tenderly Hecate had looked away, feeling as if she had been encroaching on an intimate moment. “You’re right, it is getting worse.”

Persephone groaned. “I knew it. It feels worse.” She huffed a wry laugh through her nose. “But at this point, I feel like I’ve gone past feeling ashamed of it. Hi, world, someone has cursed me. With what, you ask? Blindness? Torturous, infinite pain? Nah. Just with being sorta turned on, all of the time.” She put her head in her hands. “It’s so ridiculous.”

“There’s a problem with that, though,” Hecate added. “Whoever did this to you wanted it to get worse until you’re desperate. Until you’re in a position where you can’t say no.” She visibly shuddered, disgusted with the concept. “Who could have done this to you, little Persephone? It’s vile beyond reckoning.”

“Do you have any idea who might have wanted to, ah, hurt you like this?” Hades asked delicately, skirting around the issue. He tried not to think about it too carefully. This was a dreadful thing to do to someone, there was no arguing about that. And yet, the thought of her so close to him, wanting…

She shook her head firmly. “No idea whatsoever. I mean, I know Aphrodite wasn’t happy with me, but this seems too mean for her.”

“Agreed,” Hecate said. “This isn’t her style. It’s too conniving, too many caveats. Aphrodite is impulsive. Whoever did this planned it.”

“Which is why it doesn’t have a blanket effect on everyone, I suppose?” Hades asked. “Since this thing clearly isn’t having an effect on me.” Hecate and Persephone looked at one another. Persephone knew the cause, but did she?

“I’ve not figured out exactly why that is, yet. I’ve got an idea, but I’m waiting on more evidence.” She gave him a look. “But regardless, the priority for now should be figuring out how to get rid of it. And I can see one solution...but you’re not going to like it.”

“You mean you know how to get rid of this?”

“I think so, yes.” Hecate’s mouth twisted. “But like I say. You won’t like it.” Persephone raised her eyebrows, willing her to continue. “Look. This is my specialty, and I’m pretty sure I’m not wrong on this, which is what makes me want to find the bastard that did this to you. Because...it’ll involve you sleeping with someone, Persephone.”

There was a moment of silence.

She spoke, stupidly. “Um. What.”

“Yeah, what?” Hades echoed. “She’s a Goddess of Eternal Maidenhood!”

“Er, not yet, technically. I’m still a novitiate.” Persephone avoided eye contact with anyone else in the room. “The idea is that I keep my grades up, finish college, remain a virgin that whole time, and then...yeah.” She chuckled. “That’s going to be harder than it was before, I guess.” She put her head back against the couch and closed her eyes.

“There might still be a way,” Hecate protested, “if we can convince the person who did this to you to undo it.”

She barked out a short, derisive laugh. “Nah. Whoever did this to me, he wants this to happen to me. He wants me to make a fool of myself and -” she quickly corrected herself, “I mean, or whoever. I’m assuming a man, don’t know why.”

“You’re likely not wrong,” Hecate grumbled. “Whoever this is, they will probably let you stew for a few days and wait until you’re vulnerable.” 

“Ew. Gross.”

“I know,” she sighed. “I’m so sorry, my girl.” She reached out to touch her hand, and stopped just short.

Hades slung an arm around Persephone’s shoulder and squeezed, surprising himself with his familiarity. “Hecate wants to hug you, and she can’t, so...that’s from her.” She smiled up at him, patting his arm gently. Hecate smiled, too, rolling her eyes.  _ These two. _

“I just feel dreadful that this has happened, and so soon after you’ve come to live in Olympus, instead of the mortal realm.” She shook her head. “Your mother is going to be furious.”

“And that’s why we’re not going to tell her,” Persephone responded evenly. “I’m an adult. I have to make decisions about my own life. I get a choice. About my schooling, my job, my scholarship, whether I even  _ want _ eternal Maidenhood…” She sighed. “These should all be up to me, but with Mama involved, they’re not.”

Hecate cringed. “And with this magic in place, you may have had that last choice taken away from you, unless we can figure out who did this. Look. I would be very suspicious of any men for the time being, Persephone. Present company excluded, of course,” she added, glancing up at Hades. “He looks like he’s been punched, so I’d be willing to put good money on it not being him.”

Persephone leaned her head on his shoulder. “No, he wouldn’t. We’re friends.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” he countered dryly. “So if we weren’t friends, then maybe it could have been.”

“Oh, no, not for a second,” she said fervently, looking up at him. “You’re a good person.” She yawned, covering her mouth with her uninjured hand. “I’m so sorry, I don’t think I’m going to be able to go to work in the library today. I know this reflects badly on my internship, but…” She bowed her head.

Hades’ eyebrows shot up into his hairline. “Are you serious? Kore, I think that’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard, in all my years.”

She scowled at him. “Hey, I’m vulnerable. Don’t forget I’m still measuring your scoundrel percentage.”

“Come on, little Goddess. Not only am I not expecting you to finish your shift today, I’ll even drive you home.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH I AM NOT SORRY FOR THIS ONE BUT I SHOULD BE.

The car doors closed with a weighty _ thunk _, and Persephone made herself comfortable on the front passenger seat. The car Hades had driven into work today had a bench seat, and she tucked her feet up under herself, kicking her heeled court shoes off into the passenger footwell. Hades smiled crookedly at her. “Make yourself comfortable, please.”

She grinned at him. “Thanks! I will."

“Were you headed straight home tonight, or were you going to pick anything up on the way?” he asked, as he started the car. 

“Nah, straight home.”

“Straight home it is then,” he smiled, turning the key in the ignition. The car thrummed to life beneath them, and he shifted it into drive.

Persephone reflected on their destination and pulled a face to herself. She didn’t really _ want _ to go home. Knowing what she knew, how she was relatively sure that it was Apollo who had played this horrible trick on her, she would have preferred to be far, far away. 

Why hadn’t she just told them?_ It would have been so easy_, she thought. _I could have had someone else handling it for me..._ _No_. She steeled herself. _This is my fault, and my responsibility. I’m an adult, and I can deal with this by myself. Even if it’s scary._

“You have a very expressive face, Kore,” Hades eventually said, breaking her from her internal monologue. She jumped. 

“Oh! Do I?”

“Indeed you do, and I have to say, you’re not looking particularly happy about this surprise half day.”

She laughed awkwardly. “Yeah, I guess not. The house is going to be empty,” _ she hoped, _“and that’s pretty daunting. I’m so used to being around people. Not that it matters, I guess, since I’m probably just gonna go to sleep.”

“Well…” he paused, weighing his words carefully. “You’re more than welcome to come and hang out at my house. I can always bring you home later, when Artemis is back.”

“Oh, no, I couldn’t, I’m sure you’re far too busy to be putting up with some little backwater goddess screwing up your plans.”

“Well, Little Goddess, I'm fairly certain that you heard as well as I did earlier: I have no plans for the rest of the night. I’m all yours.” He paused. “I, uh - I mean, I’m at your service.”

She pulled a face. “You’re just being kind to me. I shouldn’t.”

“Kore, sweetness, it’s too adorable that you’re looking out for me, and I appreciate the sentiment. But just for a minute, stop worrying about what you think I need or what I’m doing, and answer the question. Do you want to come to my house? You can see the dogs again and we’ll order some pizza if you like.”

She smiled shyly at him. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

“Then it’s done.”

They drove in comfortable silence for some time. However, comfortable silence quickly became uncomfortable silence, as the persistent nagging throb of her groin intensified markedly. She felt slick between her thighs, and a little breathy sigh escaped from her lips. Shifting in her seat, she crossed her legs, squeezing them together in an attempt to subtly stave off the feeling, to no avail. She needed a distraction, and the quiet music piped in through the speakers just wasn’t cutting it.

Trying fervently to focus on the road, Hades steadfastly ignored the little puffs of exhaled breath and the pent up fidgeting of the young woman beside him. It wasn’t her fault, he reasoned to himself. It wasn’t something she was enjoying. And it most certainly wasn’t for his benefit, so his burgeoning semi could absolutely take a hike.

He had to do something. “Hey, Kore?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you ever get your learner license?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Well, this might be a terrible idea, and say no if you like, but...do you want to drive?”

“Oh, Gods, _ yes. _ ” he smiled at her enthusiasm, signalling to the side of the road and pulling over. He put the car into park. _ Don't think about it. _He could hardly think about anything other than those words and the myriad ways he'd like to elicit them from her. 

“Okay, you scooch over, I’ll go round.” He hopped out, using the opportunity to adjust his pants. Swinging himself easily into the passenger seat, Hades noticed how warm it was where Persephone had been sat. His libido screamed at him to stay where they were, pulled over in this secluded lay-by, and have her sit in his lap… 

He gave her quiet instructions, leaning in close to get as close a view of the road to hers as he could. With something else to focus on, her heady scent became more abstractly pleasant and less overwhelming. He gave her directions, warned her of difficult intersections, advised her of when to merge into traffic. She concentrated hard, gripping the wheel carefully, obediently signalling and only rarely thinking about the feeling of his voice, low and husky in her ear.

She pulled onto the driveway by the front door, and she shifted the car carefully into park. “I did it!”

“Yes, wonderfully - much more sedately than the last time you drove one of my cars,” he teased, smiling at her affectionately. She beamed at him.

Their proximity, now that the car was stopped, was intoxicating. Her smile faltered, and she moistened her lips involuntarily with her tongue. They held eye contact, and the flowers in her hair bloomed a particularly vibrant shade of blue. His gaze dropped to those lips: plump, wet, parted slightly, and could hardly resist. Her eyes closed, her breath hitched in her throat, her face turned up to his, he leaned down -

**WOOF!**

She squeaked and jumped into the air, bouncing out of the car and into the wet, slobbery embrace of a three-headed dog.

“Why aren't you at work?" he scolded, leaning out of the open door. Cerberus, of course, paid him no mind, resting a huge, scarred head atop Persephone's chest and gazing up adoringly into her eyes, tail wagging. "I’m going to kill that dog,” he breathed, banging his head back against the headrest.

* * *

“Real life just isn’t like that,” she screeched indignantly, waving her slice of pizza at the movie rolling on screen. “Real people talk to each other!” He laughed at her warmth, reaching across her lap to pick up another slice for himself. He chewed and swallowed a bite thoughtfully before responding.

“You say that, but do they?”

“Um. Yes, obviously? These kind of ‘will they, won’t they’ slow burn romances never really happen like that in real life. It's so easy for people to understand each other, as long as they have the guts to just **ask**.”

“I think you’re wrong. I don't think that people are that brave. It takes a lot to ask that question.”

“Well, I think I’m right. People are braver than you think. And, what’s more,” she made deliberate eye contact from her seat _ right alongside him _as she paused dramatically, chewing a bite of her own slice, “I think the only reason you believe in all of this is cause you’re a big old mushy romantic.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah. Really.” 

“Maybe,” he conceded, smiling. “But shh, you’re missing it.”

She gave a begrudging incline of her head, and fell quiet, kicking the blanket over her feet better. 

The movie continued, with Persephone’s quietly critical commentary becoming more and more infrequent, until the next time he looked down at her, she was asleep. Her quiet, untroubled breathing stirred at a loud noise from the tv - he snatched up the remote from behind him and shut it off. The goddess settled against him drowsily, pressing her head into his ribs.

He groaned internally. How had he ended up here? The two of them were cuddled up together - that had happened before he’d even realised it, when she’d come back from the bathroom and had sat down heavily, intentionally, between him and the box of pizza. She’d complained that he got to lounge along the L-shaped couch with his feet up, so he’d obligingly shuffled over to make room for her. She hauled the throw from over the back of the couch over the two of them, complaining of cold. Hades rationalised it to himself - a tactile, openly affectionate person like Kore would be drained by spending an entire two days avoiding any physical contact with anyone else. Lying under a blanket with him like this was no doubt just platonic. She’d told him before that she missed falling asleep with the flower nymphs under the stars. That’s all it was as she tucked herself into the crook underneath his arm. 

For her, anyway. _ He _ knew he was doing wrong. Her intentions were doubtless pure, and he was the lecherous old man that could hardly tear his eyes away from her shapely legs, or how her gorgeous tunic dress had ridden up while she fidgeted in her sleep, so that her panties were _ just _ out of sight. He silently prayed for help, and reached over to pull the blanket back down over her supple, smooth, exposed flesh. And if he had to slide down a little under the blanket to do that, and if that brought him closer to her, well, that wasn't his fault, surely. 

Hades watched her sleep. Her eyelids fluttered, and she let out a little sigh. Kore was not a still sleeper; fidgeting almost constantly. She turned onto her side (shucking the blanket again, he lamented) and lay a hand on his chest, slinging a bare leg easily across him and tucking a foot between his legs. Her skirt was hitched up around her waist, now, revealing a thong made from white, gauzy, semi-opaque fabric. _ Oh, Gods. _The TV reflected them, a dark mirror image from beneath. Her perfect, perfect behind was front and centre, almost presented for critique. Her underwear sank between the globes of her buttocks and curved around, fitted so perfectly to the curvature of her body the gusset seemed to sit almost between her labia, pretty and inviting. She looked divine. His cock throbbed underneath her leg and he made eye contact with his own reflection. Guilty. Shameful. The less he looked at himself, the better. 

_ Oh, hell. _ He let himself imagine, then, that he belonged to her, knowing it for a lie even as he combed his fingers through her hair and listened to the sound of her breathing. The level rise and fall of her body was hypnotic. He permitted himself to place a hand on her waist, and closed his own eyes, lulled into a doze by the somnolent sound of her inhales and exhales.

This heaven was short lived. Almost as soon as he had become accustomed to the regular meter and timbre of her breathing, it changed. She made a noise, and his eyes groggily opened. He frowned, and made as if to wake her, when she made the same noise, but clearer - and bucked her hips against him. She moaned in her sleep, pitifully, and her breath came in short gasps, her skin blotchy and flushed. He swallowed hard, feeling his blood race inside him and pool meaningfully in his crotch.

She woke up with a start, her forehead thinly beaded with sweat, and he shushed her, soothing her, stroking her brow and smoothing the creases away. Persephone blearily looked up at him, questioning their entanglement, her current position, the mere inches between their faces, and he gave her a reassuring lopsided smile. She smiled back, and kissed him.

_ Oh no, _ she thought to herself, even as she leaned in. She knew it was wrong, she had known all along as she had insinuated herself closer to him all afternoon, but this was too far. She had gone far beyond the weird, liminal space between friends and something more, and _ he had a girlfriend. _But he held her so carefully and kissed her so tenderly, like this was a dream and too rash a movement might wake him up. She parted his lips slightly with her tongue and found his, sighing against him. He stroked her hair and caressed her face so sweetly it made her want to burst. As he gently rolled himself onto his side to face her, still pressing his lips to hers so sweetly, she couldn’t resist the instinctual urge to roll her hips into him. Her lacy underwear rubbed against her clit as she pressed herself to his thick, aching cock. 

He moaned brokenly against her lips, his hands stuttering in their gentle caresses, curling into possessive fists in the fabric of her dress and in the curls of her hair, holding tightly, just for a moment. He held her to him, cradling her head in one hand, as the other fell to her thigh and slid up to squeeze her ass. He arched against her, pressing her to him, feeling the heat of her dripping wet pussy through his clothing. Thrill coursed through him to think of her wetness smearing messily against the front of his pants, marking him as her own.

She made the most incredible noises against him, her hands reaching between them to loosen his belt. Persephone whimpered, fingers fumbling on the buckle, and he assisted, pulling it free and tossing it to one side carelessly. She coaxed his pants down just enough to palm his generous length through the fabric of his underwear, and slid her hands up his shirt, the fingernails of one hand digging into his back. Hades followed her lead, giving her whatever she wanted, asking for nothing more.

Her head fell back, leaving her neck exposed. Hades trailed kisses down it, thrusting against her deliberately. The friction created by his underwear was such sweet agony, knowing how easy it would be to sink the head of his weeping cock between her slick folds and bury himself in her sinfully wet core. He resisted the temptation. This was all she'd asked for, and he wouldn't push her boundaries. He rubbed himself against her sex instead, clothed and desperate as if he were the inexperienced youth of his first time, centuries before. He delighted in listening to her breath catch in her throat as she stuttered his name out from between her pink, swollen lips. He wanted to hear that every moment of the rest of his long life, his name gasped and moaned by this beautiful creature, too good to be true… His fingertips crept between her thighs and he twitched her panties to one side, running one finger along her slit. She hummed a note of pleasure and twisted her body towards his careful touch. Her wetness was like nothing he’d ever felt - he captured her engorged clit between two long fingers and rolled it back and forth, murmuring deep, throaty words of affection and praise into the delicate pink shell of her ear. She arched her back and curled her toes, every muscle in her body taut against him as she shuddered, coming apart in his arms, crying out wordlessly, clinging to him like one drowning. Hades kissed every inch of her exposed skin, clutching her body against his, letting her breathing return to a less frantic pace. He kissed her lips once more, the tip of her nose, her forehead.

She was quiet, head pressed to his chest. Her breathing had slowed, but it was now measured, deliberate. Her body felt tense against his, not the blissful melting feeling of just moments before. He looked down at her questioningly.

“Kore?”

She raised her head to look at him, tears tracking down her cheeks. “I can't do this,” she sobbed, pulling herself free from his embrace. “I can't be this person.”

“Kore, wait -” he scrambled up after her, but she had fled to the door and escaped into the sky, leaving him alone, aghast. _ What have I done?_

* * *

Hi, you've reached Persephone! Apparently, you know what to do.  _ What, so I press the pound key now or  _ ** _beep_ **

Hey, it’s me. I know this afternoon was, ah...unexpected, for both of us, honestly. But I just want to check that you’re alright. I hope I didn’t upset you. Gods, I don’t know what I’d do if I’d upset you...Just, call me when you get this? 

** _Beep_ **

Kore, sweetness… I don't know what to say. I just want to know you're okay. That's all that matters. I am so, so, s-so sorry. 

** _Beep_ **

I, ah... I… I'm sorry, Kore. I won't call again. This is, is entirely wrong of me. I hope you can accept my, my, my, my. Oh, fuck, I’m sorry, I - I can’t - My most profound apology. 

** _Beep_ **

** _All messages deleted. End of new messages. _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See what I mean?


	9. Chapter 9

"You stupid! Ridiculous! Thoughtless! Brutish! Man!" Hecate punctuated every word with a poke in the chest. She stood over him, hair crackling with static. "Knock that wallowing off right this instant, you big blue baby!" Poke. "it's raining everywhere. Do you understand me? _Everywhere_." Prod. "and now, I find out that this unprecedented, constant, three day flooding, which has the other Gods furious and Thanatos busting his perky little backside, is because you're sad cause _you hurt PERSEPHONE_. After I expressly told you not to go there, to not use my young friend for sex. You know her situation right now, you know you took advantage! _What is wrong with you?!_"

Hades' face crumpled, and he hid his head in hands. Hecate growled in frustration, threw her umbrella on the floor and landed heavily on the couch next to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Don't you dare cry. Millenia, we've known one another. Millenia. Don't do that to me, old friend." 

He pinched the bridge of his nose and looked up at the ceiling, taking in a quavering breath. "I can't - I don't understand what changed. She kissed me, Hecate. I thought I was following her lead. I would rather die than hurt her." 

She sighed, hauling on him, coaxing him down on the leather beside her. He slumped into her lap, immensely vulnerable. Hecate felt horror prick at the back of her neck to see him brought so low. She stroked his head, sisterly, loving. "My punishment shirt won't fit you, so you're safe from that for at least three to four business days until I can order a new one." Hades snorted brokenly into her lap, and she cringed. "If you get snot on these dry clean only, one of a kind pants, your life won't be worth living, you hear me?" 

"It already isn't," came the muffled response. "I'll take my chances."

"I could kill you right now."

"Don't get my hopes up."

"Oh, boy." She leaned over awkwardly and reached out for one of his hands. He took the proffered hand, and she squeezed it, firmly. Her heart twisted in her chest in pity, wondering how badly wrong things must have gone, to make Persephone flee from this gentle giant of a man. 

"You're a fool, but you've always been your own worst critic. I'm sorry for marching over here on the warpath." He attempted to shrug, a difficult motion while lying on his side. "But, my dear, I am going to have to speak some home truths to you now, and you need to listen. It's time to get a handle on this sorrow. You're moping. Yes, you screwed the pooch with Persephone, for the sake of getting to third base, congrats. I hope it was worth it. But you're killing mortals. Much more of this, and their stores they worked so hard to preserve for the winter will rot. The death count will rise exponentially. And, trust me, you do not want Demeter down here right now mad about her harvest." She carded her hands through her hair, her usually perfect bob tousled and unkempt.

"Hades, as your colleague, this could be a PR disaster. As your oldest friend, Aidôneus… Call your therapist. I'm going to see her. If I find out how she is, I'll be in touch." Hecate eased her way out from underneath his head, ruffling his hair in a conciliatory motion as she did so. She picked up her umbrella from the floor, shaking rain from it and heading towards his front door. "Fix this, Hades. If not the situation, at least your emotional state." bracing herself as she opened the door, a gale blasted her and blew her hair across her face. She glowered. "I hate the damn rain. Ugh, what a mess." She slammed his front door behind her so hard, dust spiralled down from the ceiling. 

* * *

"Persephone?" 

"Hmmm."

Artemis frowned, resting her head against the door. "Don't you think it's time you came out of your bedroom?" 

"Mmmmm."

"Persephone, please."

"I'm sick. Leave me be."

"Then let me call Apollo, he can come and help."

Persephone gave a bitter, throaty chuckle. "I'm sure he would love to help. Artemis, bring him here to see me when I said no and I'll kill him myself."

Artemis raised her eyebrows. "Yeesh, alright. Something to remember, you’re a jerk when you’re ill. Alright, whatever. Don't say I didn't try."

* * *

“Hades!” The doorbell rang relentlessly. “I’ve got a fucking key, you idiot - let me in or I’ll let myself in.” 

He sat. Even the dogs were giving him a wide berth. True to her word, the key turned in the lock, and in walked Minthe, tall, slender, beautiful, in a venomous sort of way, and it struck him, seeing her - not who he wanted. She shook her umbrella off and dropped it casually in the stand, her high heels tapping a staccato beat on the floor as she approached him, a document folder in her hand.

“Oh, boy.” She sat on the couch opposite him. “Not good, huh?” He shrugged. “Have you spoken to your therapist?”

“Daily check ins,” he croaked.

She pulled a face, clearly uncomfortable. Minthe may have been many things, but a shoulder to cry on was not one of them. “Yikes. You’re fucked up, y’know.” He nodded, accustomed to the criticism levelled at him, not even defensive at this point. He was the King of an entire realm, ruler of a third of existence, and he was at home in his bathrobe, pining over someone who wasn’t even his girlfriend. 

* * *

“Kore, darling?” Hecate called through the letterbox. “Where are you? I went to meet you from your class, but the professors said you’ve been ill for the last three days.” Persephone peered around her bedroom door at the source of the noise. “Oh, there you are! Do me a favour, let this old bird in? Talking to you through the letterbox isn’t going to do my back any good.”

She obliged, padding to the front door in her slippers and opening the latch. She scuttled back to her bedroom and Hecate followed, pausing at the door. “Oh, my.”

“I keep killing them, and they keep growing back. You can come in, if you can find somewhere to sit.”

“Persephone, they’re all aphrodisiacs,” Hecate remarked carefully.

Persephone groaned, pulling the covers up to her chin. “I know! I can’t help it.” She scrunched up her face, and the plants flowered, fruited, and crumbled into dust in a matter of seconds. She opened a window. “It’ll be better for a little while now, at any rate.”

Hecate raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t know you could do that.”

She shrugged. “Neither did I until a couple of days ago, when I had to clear the damn room of echinacea. It’s definitely part of this magic. It’s only gotten worse since -” she blushed, closing her mouth firmly.

“I saw him earlier today,” she said smoothly, tactfully glossing over the details. “I thought about hitting him with my umbrella, but he's got those kicked puppy eyes, y'know?” Persephone snorted, nodding. “He really is a wreck, you know. I’m furious with him, but he feels like he deserves it for hurting you.”

She gaped, uncomprehending. “Hurting _me_?”

* * *

“You have the AGM on Friday, Hades. It’s two days away, and you know you can’t miss it. I’ve printed off the paperwork for you; I know how you hate squinting at figures on a screen for too long.” She patted the ring binder and tossed it into his lap. “And Hecate says that all of this -” she gestured at the howling rain outside “- is gonna throw off your estimates. Man, I haven’t even seen Thanatos since this started. Or Hermes, come to mention it - you’ll have to pay him extra for all of the overtime hours, you know. He's not salaried, he's pro rata.” 

“I'm sure that I can stretch to that,” he responded dryly.

“You have to fix this, big blue,” she said firmly. “Nobody else can make this better, it’s you that does this.”

He sighed. “I’m in a mess, Tadpole.”

“I know.” She patted his arm in an unconvincing attempt at comfort, before muttering something under her breath about being the _wrong kind of person for this._ She smiled brightly, and opened the lever arch file. “Let me walk you through what I’ve brought over.” She sat next to him, flicking through the plastic wallets of figures and breakdowns of targets for the coming year. She pointed out meetings she’d rescheduled over the last few days, shooting him an unappreciative glance. “And that’s about it,” she said, smoothing down her skirt. Hades turned over the last few pages in the binder, as a hand written form slipped out.

“What’s this?”

“Just staffing stuff that needs your approval. To be honest, if you sign it now, I can file it before the office closes today,” she responded quickly. He read over the first few lines - 

_HR552XX1: Request for Sabbatical Leave_

_NAME: Minthe, Naiada tou Cocytus_

_POSITION: Personal Assistant to the Office of King, Floor 99_

* * *

“Come with me, you have to see him.”

“No, I can’t.”

“You have to! The two of you need to get on the same page, because this is ridiculous.”

“I can’t face him after I made out with him and ran away! It’s too embarrassing.”

“He’s sitting in his house in abject misery because he thinks he forced you, Persephone! Why do you think I was so angry with him?” Persephone gasped, clapping her hands to her mouth.

“Forced me? I came onto him!”

“He thinks you ran out because he barely stopped short of ruining your future." Hecate pulled at her hair in frustration. 

“No! I don't even want to be an eternal maiden! I ran out because I thought I’d made him cheat on his girlfriend!”

“Oh, Kore…" she gave a groan of exasperation. "He’s an adult. He’s responsible for his own choices. If he cheats on his girlfriend, that’s on him, not you.”

"Hardly, when I was the one doing all the leg work. I'm at least partially responsible."

A huge, dripping dog head poked in through her open window. **_WOOF_**.

* * *

He looked across at Minthe, who avoided his gaze while she spoke. “I didn’t want to talk about it, right? How was I to know that you’d read it while I was here? I figured that you'd just sign it and I could just, kind of… Bounce.” She bristled, in the was she always did when she was wrong. “What? This was never meant to be a permanent thing, Hades.”

“What, the job?”

“That, too.” She gave him a little sad smile. “I’ve stayed in the city for too long. I’m neglecting my river. I miss my mom.”

“That’s not it.” He shook his head. “Minthe…”

She exploded at him, throwing the binder in her lap to the floor. He flinched. There she is. “What do you want from me, Hades? This is the best you’re gonna get! Do you want me to tell you that I know you don’t love me? That we could never really work out long term? That I can’t sit behind that desk every day and jealously watch you carve out a happy relationship with that stupid little Goddess when I didn’t even know if I wanted that for us? Fuck you! I’m giving you an easy out here, pal, all you have to do is sign the fucking form. You should be fucking grateful.” She closed her eyes and took a steadying breath, smoothing her hair back into her classic, sleek ponytail. “The worst part is, I don’t even hate her. I hate that I don’t hate her. So… I’m just gonna take some leave from work.”

“A paid sabbatical, at that.”

She raised her eyebrows. “I’m sure you can stretch to that. Sign the form, Hades.”

He does as she instructs, one last time.__

* * *

She would have to change her sheets now, she reflected, regarding the huge, damp dog sprawled across the bed. The wolf had objected - but only for a moment, as when Cerberus had grown to fill the living room, three maws baring teeth and salivating overhead, she had reluctantly obliged and slinked away, tail between her legs.

“Cerberus,” she coaxed, patting the end of the bed. He looked up at her for a second, and his immense head flopped back down. Persephone gave Hecate a look, and she shrugged. 

“Your guess is as good as mine - he’s always been an enigma to me, frankly.”

“I think we should call his dad.” Cerberus wagged his tail, making a dull _whump_ sound on the bed. “What’s that, good boy? Shall we call your daddy?” _whump, whump, whump._ ”Plus, I’ve got some explaining to do…”

* * *

Incoming video call from: Kore


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is ridiculous frankly. I have thrown off the whole pace of short snippy chapters for this outrageous self indulgent nonsense. I DIDN'T EVEN PLAN THIS CHAPTER IN MY INITIAL OUTLINE IT JUST HAPPENED DON'T LOOK AT ME

He almost threw his phone in the air. He shrugged the fuzzy bathrobe off - hardly masculine and refined - and combed his fingers through his hair frantically, before answering.

“Kore?”

“Hey!” Her expression bore no trace of malice, the same open smile as always, and he felt a weight lift. “Look who’s here.” She squinted at her phone and he saw her finger obscure the camera. “Hold on, you know what I’m like with these things - aha!” The camera flipped, and he saw Kore’s bedroom. And his own damn dog, hogging her bed like he owned the place.

“Cerberus,” he gasped, outraged. “Bad dog!” Persephone giggled from behind the camera, switching back to herself.

“You’re not allowed to be mad at Cerberus, he’s my good boy!” She smiled prettily, smoothing down a cow lick on the side of her closely cropped head. “I think you can be mad at me, though. I owe you an apology, it seems.”

Hecate’s voice floated out from off screen. “I’ll let myself out, Persephone. Hades - I’ll see you at work tomorrow. Bye!” The door slammed; Persephone jumped. 

He rolled his eyes. “She slammed mine earlier, too. It’s nothing personal. But...An apology? What for?”

“Oh, Hades,” she sighed, throwing herself down onto her bed next to the mighty Guardian of the Gate, who promptly rolled onto his back, demanding belly rubs. Obviously, she obliged. “I wish I’d returned your calls. I was being awful.”

“Kore, you didn’t have to call me back, especially after -”

“After what, Hades? After I flirted with you all afternoon? After I kissed you, maybe? Or after I threw myself at you like a horny teenager?” She covered her eyes with her free hand, wishing she hadn’t chosen a video call for this particular conversation. “Everything that happened was my idea. Except for maybe the part where you, y’know. Used your, ah, hand. But I liked that.” She took a shaky breath, remembering the moment. “A lot.”

“Me too,” he breathed, palming himself guiltily with his free hand, out of sight of the camera. His house was strangely quiet, and he looked around to realise it had stopped raining.

“I’m so, so sorry,” she murmured, placing the phone on the pillow next to her. “I never dreamed that you would blame yourself for my meltdown. You’ve suffered because of me.”

“You don’t have to apologise, sweetness.”

“Don’t be silly, of course I do. I’m not sure that an apology will ever be enough. Are you alright?” He smiled to himself, looking at the ceiling of her bedroom. It wasn’t quite lying next to her, but it was better than nothing.

”Of course. It was a misunderstanding. It’s done.”

"A pretty big one, if you thought that I didn’t want you to give me the best orgasm I’ve ever had,” she eventually said. He spluttered.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me.”

“Yes, but I didn’t see you say it, so I can’t possibly know it for truth,” he teased.

“No! I can’t look at you and say that,” she shrieked, giggling. “I’ll laugh!”

“Oh, so a minute ago I was the best you’d ever had, and now my face makes you laugh.”

“You know what I mean.” She smiled at the ceiling. “That first part is true though.”

An idea struck him, profoundly, awfully, deliciously terrible. “You know… I forgive you.”

“I’m glad.”

“I could potentially forgive you even more if you tell me what you liked most about it.”

She gasped. “Scoundrel.” His low chuckle on the other end of the line suggested he wasn’t all that repentant.  _ This is wrong,  _ she reminded herself.  _ He's not yours _ . She cast around for a reason to avoid the topic, and landed on her own hand, scratching a furry hind leg. “I can’t say things like that with Cerberus in the room.”

“Fine.” He leaned back, put two fingers in the corner of his mouth and whistled. The note hung in the air for an uncannily long time, and Persephone was transfixed as the King rumbled in the old tongue a command to  **return.** She sat up, carefully out of frame, and regarded Hades' image on screen, his bare broad chest, his tousled hair. Even disheveled like this, he was a sight to behold.  _ Oh, fuck.  _ She felt her resolve crumble. 

The dog reluctantly groaned to his feet and stretched out on the bed. He pressed his head into Persephone’s chest and whuffed out a long, contented sigh, before clambering out of her window and bounding off into the Olympus evening. 

“Oh my goodness, I  _ love _ that dog, Hades.” Her face appeared at the bottom of his screen, her eyes swimming with emotion. “He put his head on me. I love him.”

“You were saying,” he continued, raising one brow archly at his phone.

“Fine,” she huffed, blushing magenta. “But I can't watch myself say this kind of stuff, it’s too embarrassing.”

“You can just call me back, if you want,” he suggested, his expression gentle. "And you know I would never want to push you to do something that you didn't want to."

“No, you deserve the, uh, full explanation... Besides, video is good, cause this way I get to look at you.” A faint look of surprise crossed his features, before being replaced by an abashed smile. “So, um… I liked… kissing you. That was nice.”

“Hmm,” he agreed, smiling wider.

“I liked … the way you squeezed my butt.”

“It’s an excellent butt,” he sighed, “the enjoyment was all mine on that front.” She giggled. 

“I liked ... how safe you made me feel. You’re so tall, and broad, and -” she swallowed, shivering, “big. I liked that. A lot.”

“Others find me thoroughly intimidating, you know, little Goddess.”

“I know. I think that’s why you're so sexy.”

He gave a shocked laugh, a deep, rolling sound. “Sexy?”

“Very,” she hummed, reaching inside her pyjama shorts and touching herself with the tip of a finger. "I mean, I know I'm short and all, but I'm not fragile. But, what I mean is." She felt her insides throb at the thought, even as a voice in her mind hissed at her  _ this is wrong, he's not yours to say these things to _ . "You could hurt me. You could stop me from getting away. The thrill of that, while knowing that you wouldn't… It's kind of exciting."

“When you put it like that, it sounds very appealing indeed," he agreed, carefully filing those ideas away in his memory. "What else?”

_ Oh, I am damned if I die,  _ she thought, and gave up her internal conflict. “I liked the things you whispered in my ear when I was close.” 

"You'll have to remind me."

She slipped a finger inside herself. She immediately followed with another, longing for more. “You were like…  _ I love the way you look like this. Come on, sweetness. That’s it, yes, come on. You’re so gorgeous, so good, such a good girl...” _ She pressed her fingers more insistently into her wetness, pushing down on her clit with her palm. She moaned a little at the memory.

“Kore,” he faltered, heavy lidded, “are you…”

“Yeah,” she admitted. He groaned helplessly, out of shot, curling his fist around his dick and pumping slowly. “Are you?”

“Maybe.” She looked carefully at the image on screen, and noted his right arm moving, just out of frame. 

The knowledge that she was already doing wrong spurred her on. She had gone far past the point of no return, touching herself on the phone to her boss, revelling openly in the memory of their previous sordid encounter.  _ When in Rome,  _ she thought, taking a shuddering inhale and asking boldly, “can I watch?”

He raised his eyebrows. “You’re full of surprises, sweetness,” he murmured. “Hold on.” He stacked books haphazardly on the coffee table and leaned his phone against the pile, sitting back into the couch. He looked away, suddenly self-conscious to see so much of himself on screen.

“You’re so handsome,” she breathed, watching him intently. And he was. Broad shouldered, muscular, long limbed, he dominated the space he occupied. She thrilled internally, feeling desire pool in her lower abdomen, more insistent than the usual dull nagging she’d come to know as her constant companion. She watched him jerk off at a leisurely pace, his big hand curling comfortably around his length. She noted how... _ proportionate _ he was, and wondered whether his manhood would be difficult for her to sink down onto. A part of her wondered blithely about whether Eros would be pleased to know her suspicions were confirmed.

“I’m feeling quite, ah, exposed, I have to say,” he confessed, after a moment of quiet. “Keep talking, Kore, please?”

“Should I tell you what I’m imagining?”

“Oh, Gods, yes,” he hissed, closing his eyes.

“You, being in this bed with me, or me being there with you, either sounds good. You, leaning over me, kissing me all over.”

“I would kiss every inch of your skin, sweetness.”

“I’m imagining you between my thighs, with your hand doing what mine is doing now.” He sighed in response, rubbing his thumb across the head of his dick. “Or you, um, your mouth…”

He groaned. “Gods, Kore, I would love to taste you.”

“Is that all?”

“Well, no. I would kill to be intimate with you. If that was what you wanted from me.”

"You want to fuck me?" 

"Sweetness, I want what you want."

"Say it."

Hades shuddered, exhaling raggedly. "Yes, Persephone, I want to fuck you. Do you want that?" 

“I want it," she admitted, her voice low and breathy with desire, wriggling out of her shorts. "How would you fuck me?"

“However you want.”

“I have to defer to your expertise in that regard, remember?” she sat up and pulled her camisole over her head, fully nude now, and she lay on her side, watching Hades, safe in the knowledge he could only hear the goings on in her bedroom. 

“True. Then I suppose we should try a little of everything.” He furrowed his brow in concentration, panting, speeding up his strokes. “Fuck, Kore, I would level cities if it meant I got to be inside you.” She whimpered a little at the idea. It wasn't just words. He could, he would... _ For her, _ he claimed. 

“I know, Hades,” she mirrored his pace, her breath coming quicker. “I would love to be with you.”

“Come over.” His expression was intense: openly, wantonly longing. “I'm your King. I command it.” Oh, she  _ liked _ that.

“I would if I could, my Lord,” she replied, and he moaned aloud, biting his lip. “My King.” He swore. “I want to be there, riding you, being a good girl for you, however you want. Oh, Hades, please, I want to watch you come,” she moaned, feeling close to the precipice herself, and she worked her clit hard between her fingers, chasing it, all the while watching him gasp for air, throwing his head back, muscles in his chest and neck straining as he shot his load between his fingers. He came hard, flecking his own chest and stomach with his seed.

"Dear gods, Kore. You'll be the death of me." He lay back, breathing deeply, waiting for his heart to finish pounding in his ears. Persephone stared at him, a king undone. He looked shockingly exposed like this, one arm spread out across the back of the sofa, another shading his eyes. His scarred skin seemed to be less an indication of his immense power, now, more a reminder of his vulnerability. She noted his Adam's apple shifting in his throat as he swallowed, the outline of his ribs, thick, slow trickles of semen beading on his skin. She admired his cock: still hard, but not for much longer, as his glistening head slowly receded back under his foreskin, becoming soft, languishing between his spread thighs. 

"You have the most unbelievable body," she found herself saying, the note in her voice strikingly earnest. There was that look again as he raised his head - shocked, even a little embarrassed, but cautiously pleased. "You must know how attractive you are, surely?" The King of the Underworld, Lord of the realm, shrugged bashfully and said nothing. She shook her head, stunned. 

He grimaced down at himself and reached out of frame to grab something. He swiped at his chest with what looked like a purple furry bathrobe. Persephone giggled. “What is  _ that? _ ” He scowled playfully at her.

“Never mind that, Ms. Persephone," he teased, falling back into a more comfortable topic of conversation than himself. "There's a far more pressing matter at hand. I didn't hear you come.” It was true. She’d chased it up the peak several times now, and every time she had thought she was about to tip over the edge, it had just...disappeared.

“I don’t know that I can,” she confessed. “I’ve tried, several times, and not just while we’ve been on the phone, truthfully.”

“While the image of you playing with yourself is truly delightful, sweetness,” he leaned forward to pick his phone up. “That is strange.”

“It’s never happened to me before.”

“Do you think it could be one of the side effects of this magic?”

“More than likely,” she huffed, picking her own phone up. Her hair stuck up in odd places and her bare shoulders shone with a sheen of sweat under her bedroom light. “It’s not all that fun. I figured I was just having an off day till now, but there's no way. I should have come a couple of times while we were, um, talking, but I got close enough to touch it and was basically sent back to square one.”

“That sounds like torture, to be honest." 

"It feels like it," she huffed, pouting. 

"You know, I still wish you were here,” he offered, looking at her shyly. “I meant it when I asked you to come over.”

“Good thing I’m not though, eh?”

“Why?” He frowned. 

“You have a girlfriend. It’s the whole reason I bailed the other day.”

“Not exactly.”

Now it was her turn to frown. “What do you mean, not exactly? Either you do or you don’t.”

“Well, for one, we only ever tested out exclusivity for a couple of weeks or so, and … that didn’t really work for us. And for another… I’m pretty sure I was dumped about twenty minutes before you called me.” he paused, shamefaced. "The first time we were, ah…  _ involved _ , yes, I wasn't being honest with Minthe. But as of today… I honestly doubt I'll ever even see her again. You're looking at the newly single King of the Underworld."

_ Oh. _ The idea reeled in her head. If she wanted him, she could have him. And she most certainly did want him. Another, insidious idea hit her, however, that she had been trying to ignore: that he could touch her. That he was in love. And it surely couldn't be her… Come to think of it, he didn't sound too happy about having been dumped. She realised he was still talking and refocused. 

"... regardless, you’re probably right that it’s for the best. I’ve been ignoring work for  _ days _ and I have a huge meeting the day after tomorrow to prepare for, so my schedule is pretty slammed for the next few days with that. Then I have to set to work rescheduling all of the appointments that I missed while I was moping.”

“Well, do you think you could make time to see me in the next day or two?” Persephone shifted in her seat, butterflies in her stomach at the very idea of what she was about to suggest, especially with a nasty part of her mind reminding her that  _ he doesn’t love you _ . “I’ve got something of a problem I could really use some assistance with. Someone I trust. A gentleman’s assistance, if you see what I mean.”

He swallowed thickly. “I think I follow your train of thought.”

“I hope you do, my Lord,” she teased, the levity in her voice disguising the sudden nerves she felt about the idea. Somehow, things progressing naturally, even getting out of hand, felt more comfortable than arranging to actually have sex beforehand. 

“Oh fuck me, Kore, don’t, because people call me that at work literally every day and it’s not a kink I need to be reminded that I have for the next little while.” 

"My most sincere apologies…" he glowered at her as she bit her lower lip and breathed sultrily, blinking her eyes slowly, like the beautiful women she'd seen on TV, "your Majesty."

"Fuck off." he groaned, closing his eyes, pressing on the base of his swelling cock with his free hand. "And I'm the scoundrel."

She giggled. “But let’s make it soon. I’m growing aphrodisiac plants like crazy and other people can’t even  _ stand _ by me without feeling horny. I can’t go to school, Hades! You know I love school!”

“Alright, I’ll carve out an evening in the next couple of days for you, my little bookworm,” he teased. “I know how much your education means to you, and I wouldn’t let you miss it for the world, so I suppose I had better squeeze you into my busy schedule.”

“You're right, you know. You  _ are _ a scoundrel. Eighty percent."

“No, honestly. I can’t wait to see you. And not just because -" 

The front door slammed. “I’m back!” Artemis hollered. “Hunt got called off, rain cleared up. That big blue baby must have got his act together. Who knows what cheered him up so fast?” Hades snorted, and she shushed him, grinning broadly.

“I’ve gotta go, she’ll come in in a second,” she hissed, shaking her head at him as he hooted delightedly, the volume of her phone speaker suddenly seeming deafening. “Shut up! Text me, okay? Bye!”

** _You have 1 unread message _ **

** _Hades: It's your turn to put on a show next time, Little Goddess. _ ** **😘**


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up - I'm TWing this one for attempted r*pe. Hold on to your hats.
> 
> 05/10/2020 - Hey, folks - readers new and old. It's been nearly a year since I wrote this chapter and upon rereading it, it was everything I hate in fanfiction. There was no need for it to be the way it was. It was triggering, frankly, and had I been a little more considerate, or even had someone to beta the story for me, I would have caught it and changed it. The climate in which it is being received has changed, too - the persistent foulness of Apollo's character is dragging on, and on, and on - and it's about time I did justice by my non-canon Persephone and gave her the opportunity to shape her *own* justice. To anyone that has in the past found this chapter hard to read, or it's put them off the story entirely, I can only sincerely apologise: I am sorry. We can only improve by listening to feedback.

**Persephone: Are the mortals all going vegetarian or something**

**Persephone: Artemis has got the night off work, again**

**Persephone: So I know I begged you earlier but you probably shouldn’t come over tonight**

**Persephone: I’m sorry :(**

**Persephone: Can’t a girl catch a break? **

**Hades: Don’t even think about apologising. I’m still not finished up here anyway, sweetness. I might not have been able to make it over. Tomorrow night, like we planned, you will have my undivided attention. Once this meeting is out of the way.**

**Persephone: I know but I’m dying over here. I can't think of anything else other than you inside me. ❤️**

**Hades: oh my gods**

Persephone smirked to herself - at least if she had to be overwhelmed and sexually frustrated, she could make him feel an ounce of what she was feeling. Her skin prickled all of the time, she was constantly hot, all of her clothes felt restrictive and choking. In short, six days into whatever magic had been worked upon her, Persephone was not handling it well.

She stalked around the kitchen, banging cupboard doors and slamming kitchenware down on the counters. “Jeez, Persephone, what did that glass ever do to you?”

She laughed wryly. “Sorry. I guess being sick is just getting to me now.” _Six days of constantly wanting to fuck does that to a person, it seems_, she thought. _Not that you’d know. You haven’t even grasped that I stink of sex - that it’s me making you feel this way._

“That’s understandable. And you’ve got quite the little temper on you for a flower goddess,” Artemis joked. “Do you feel up to movie night tonight? If I haven’t caught your fever by now, I don’t think I’m going to.”

Persephone paused, wondering how to decline without seeming rude. “What are you watching?”

“We were going to watch one of the Egyptian pantheon mysteries. This one has a reputation for being terrible,” Artemis crowed, sounding overjoyed. “Apparently the set falls over in like three of the scenes. You up for it?”

“What’s the fascination with weird films, Artemis? Why can’t you ever just watch like, a good old fashioned love story or something?”

Artemis gave Persephone a funny look. “Because I hate men, obviously.”

They paused for a moment, each side eyeing the other, before Persephone snorted, breaking the silence. They laughed together, almost hysterically, without really understanding why. 

“They’re not all bad, surely,” she choked, holding her sides. 

Artemis composed herself, affecting an air of mock solemnity while she considered. She made a show of counting on her hands. “Nope. All dreadful.”

The front door swung open, and Apollo strolled in. Her facade cracked, and she shrieked with laughter. “Here comes a prime example!” Persephone joined in her laughter, and Apollo coloured indignantly.

“A prime example of what, may I ask?”

“Oh, of a man, brother dearest,” Artemis crooned, slinging an arm around him. Persephone smiled at them, the epitome of affectionate sibling rivalry. In every complaint, playfight and insult-throwing competition, it was profoundly clear: Artemis loved her brother. A stab of shame pierced her gut, as it had done dozens of times before. She could never tell her friend about what had happened.

“I’m gonna give movie night a miss again tonight, guys. Promise me something mushy next week and I’ll join you, how about that?” The twins groaned, but conceded. "Besides, I think I need to get a good night’s rest and sleep this, er, fever off. I’m hoping it’ll clear up soon, I feel dreadful.”

Apollo gave her an unreadable look. “You’re ill? I could take a look for you.”

“No, no, I’m fine,” she deflected, moving safely out of reach. “Besides, like I say, I’m hoping that a good night’s sleep will get me through to the other side. I feel like it’s close to breaking.”

He frowned doubtfully. “I really think I ought to come and give you a hand later.”

“I said no,” she snapped, before remembering herself. “Thank you. I really think it’ll resolve itself.” Snatching up her glass of juice, she fled to her bedroom, slamming the door. 

* * *

Persephone woke burning for touch. Her own hands on her skin did nothing but fan the flames, and she groaned, frustrated. How much longer could she live like this? Her sheets were soaked with sweat and her mouth was as dry as a bone. Ugh. 

Tottering unsteadily on her feet, she made for the kitchen and a cold glass of water, steadying herself with one hand against the wall. Her vision prickled violet at the edges. 

“There’s the girl I’ve been waiting for,” came a horridly familiar voice. He stood in the doorway to the kitchen, blocking her entrance. “What’s up, Persie? Let me help.”

“Where’s Artemis?”

“Work. I told her I was heading out, same time as her, and ‘forgot my coat’. What can I say? I wanted to spend some quality time with my girl.”

“I’m not your girl.”

His hands roamed her body. Every touch prickled across her skin and sent her head swimming, her body almost a willing participant in a game her mind did not want to play. She slapped his hands away, the sharp strike shocking both of them for a moment. He recoiled for half a second, his face coloring with anger.

"I don't want this, Apollo. You know I don’t." She stepped away from him.

"Don't worry, I'll keep your secret,” he soothed, his voice a vague approximation of comfort as he advanced, his thunderous expression an ugly juxtaposition with the softness of his voice. _He’s ridiculous, _a part of her thought – a part that she’d long ignored. _He’s pathetic – he deserves to hurt for this. For all of it._

She could still leave, the rest of her reasoned dimly. Artemis wouldn’t lose her brother this way. "No. I want you to stop. I need to get out," she gasped, pushing him away and stumbling towards the door. 

She managed three steps before she was roughly tugged backwards by the scruff of her pyjama shirt. The silky fabric tore and he lost his grip on her, landing on her bottom on the floor. "You're sick, you don't know what you're doing. I'll take care of you," he murmured threateningly in her ear, kneeling over her, holding on to her upper arms in a mock comforting fashion. 

_Artemis has already lost her brother,_ the part of herself that seemed too large for her skin cooed. _She only has a monster in his place. She wouldn't want to own him, had she any knowledge of what he's done. Ruin him._

"I don't want to do that!" she wailed, less to him and more to herself, wrenching free for one brief moment before he pressed both of his hands to the sides of her face and stared piercingly into her eyes. 

"This will never go away if you don't give it up, Persephone. Do you understand me? You will feel like this forever until you give me what I want." He leaned in, his breath ghosting across her lips. “I made sure of that when I gave you your little medicinal tea last week.”

_Ruin him, village girl. If you're going to wear my name, you ought to act like it. Or let **me** do it,_ the vengeful creature inside of her crowed.

She spat in his face. Throwing a hand in the air, she forced herself to call her talents into focus, and the floor around them erupted with gnarled tree roots, encompassing his body, binding his arms to his sides. He sneered at her then and closed his eyes, the thick roots around him beginning to smoke. He growled at her, foul words she barely even heard as her head swam, about how she should be grateful someone as powerful as him wants her. How she should just take the compliment. She backed off, pushing herself away from him across the living room floor, scrambling to her feet. She touched the door handle, and his voice called across to her, low, threatening.

“You’re just prolonging the inevitable, Persie. I always get what I want. You can keep playing hard to get, but ultimately, you’ll learn that it’s better for someone like you to just do as you’re told when it comes to someone like me.” The vines and roots wound around him were cracking now, glowing red hot from the inside where the bark had scorched and peeled back, recoiling from itself.

She turned.

“You’re right. Someone like me _should_ give someone like you the attention he deserves.” She knew her eyes were scarlet with wrath, the colour bleeding out, suffusing her face. The thorns in her hair were wild, furious. Escape wasn’t an option – she would have to face him sooner or later. And why not now, while she was furious? Why not now, while there was no denying what he’d tried to do? He didn’t know who she was – what she could do.

She’d almost forgotten what she could do.

Persephone released the handle of the door, turning to face her would-be attacker. She caught sight of herself in the mirror behind the door; her pyjama shirt ripped, her hair pooling around her on the floor, everything about her pulsing, roiling wrath. The vision in the mirror preened, and a smile broke across her own face. Kore, Persephone – they were never separate. They were one and the same.

She would need a witness.

Persephone, bringer of death, pounded her hands to the floor.


	12. Chapter 12

“There, that wasn’t too arduous, was it?” Zeus teased, clapping Hades on the shoulder. Poseidon sat glumly in his chair as instructed, facing away from the table. He watched the mermaids in the tank with shining eyes. They scowled at him as they passed.

“Fuck off,” he shrugged Zeus’ hand off, rolling his eyes. “It only took until ten because I demanded we start at 7:30, sharp, if you recall. And besides, you skipped half of the agenda because you thought it sounded boring!” 

“Ah, yes, but that’s because I am so in tune with your needs, little brother - your mind is elsewhere today.”

“May I remind you: fuck off. You’re the little brother, in more than one sense.” 

Zeus tossed his hair defiantly. “Yeah, and clearly being freakishly tall works for you with the ladies.”

“You know, you’d be surprised,” he remarked coolly, surveying the menu as if disinterested. After all these pitying years… He had earned the right to feel smug, just this once, surely. 

Poseidon and Zeus snapped to attention, scooting their chairs closer to the table. “Hades, this sounds like the beginning of a story,” the King of the Gods said, his voice lilting delightedly.

“Yeah, Hades - spill.”

“Oh, there’s nothing to tell. Well, not much, anyway - and a gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell.”

“Well you’re not gentry. You’re a King. A king amongst other kings, might I add,” Zeus encouraged. “We’re not just any folks, we’re your _ brothers _ . We just want to make you happy. And we just want you to make _ us _ happy, by giving up the details.”

“Alright, alright. I’ll tell you.” Tossing the menu down on the table and leaning back, lacing his fingers behind his head, he took a deep breath. “When I’m good and ready.” His two companions roared their dismay, and he smiled. The last time they had brunched at this establishment, he’d come from a morning with Persephone. This time, however, he was heading from brunch to her house, to pick her up and make good on their _ plans _. “So, are we ready to order?” He beckoned a waitress over.

Poseidon made grabby hands at the menu. “What’s the rush? I haven’t even picked yet!”

“You have the same thing every time, fishdick!” Hades shot back irritably.

Zeus raised his eyebrow. “You know, he’s got a point, surprisingly. You keep checking your watch. O brother mine, have you got somewhere better to be than our impromptu family brunch?”

He shrugged noncommittally. “You know how I feel about Olympus.”

Zeus rolled his eyes. “Sure.” He fished his phone out of his pocket and snorted. “Hey, guess what. Helios has sent another of his ranty complaint emails.”

“What’s it about this time?”

“Meh. Apollo is a no-show today in the mortal realm or something. Who cares?” Zeus threw his phone down on the table and ordered a round of drinks with the pretty flower nymph waiting on their table. “He’s just got a hair across his asshole about Apollo and how the mortals have taken to him. He’s going to need to get over it - if anything, he should be thanking me for making Apollo an Olympian. The arrogant piece of shit is semi retired, and this is the thanks I get.”

“Imagine working with that little shithead, though.”

“I don’t know what your problem is with the kid, Hades. The mortals _ love _ him, and he’s a hit with the ladies. You could probably stand to learn a thing or two from him, by the sounds of things.”

Hades glowered. “Let’s agree to disagree, _ o brother mine. _”

Tottering across to their table on precariously high heels, the pretty flower nymph placed their drinks down in the middle of the table. Hades picked his up and inclined his head in wordless thanks, and she smiled, placing a hand tentatively on his arm, bravely angling for a tip. He shrugged her off gently, giving her a conspiratorial wink. Across the table, Zeus had leapt from his chair and was dragging Poseidon back to the table by the scruff of his neck. Hades put his face in one hand, picking up his drink with the other, as the pretty waitress scurried away.

A wrenching in his gut knocked the breath from him, and his eyes shone, as if lit from within by some vast unseen sun. He had been summoned. _ Torn clothing - tears - scorched earth - terrible, righteous rage -_

The tanks behind him shattered, water pouring into the bar. The yelling of the patrons fell on deaf ears, as Hades, skin like a distant sky, closed talons around the bodies of both of his kingly brothers and dematerialised.

The air in the living room of the house of Artemis shimmered, and out of nothingness, a gaping maw split open, pouring black smoke and thunder into the room. Creatures more than men, three Traitors, three Kings, coalesced into solid form. Inky night threw out a limb and slammed Apollo into the wall. He turned his back on the prone form of Apollo, gathering up the goddess before him and cradling her to his bosom. His howling reverberated around the room, expressions in words of old, Fury. Rage. Punishment.

A command to kneel, growled by the King of Kings, worked Apollo’s body almost as if beyond his own control. Limbs jerkily operated, a mannequin drawn by an unseen hand, and the two Kings flanked him, awaiting the reckoning of the third.

The Unseen One approached, still with Persephone shielded by his frame. He prepared to pass judgement, and was stilled by a touch of fingertips to his jaw. She spoke in an antique tongue, older than her by millenia, of justice. Of retribution.

Roiling with fire, wind and thunder, the room stilled as the Goddess of Spring alighted on the floor. She walked towards her would be attacker, holding out a hand. He reached for her piteously, falling prostrate before her, begging. Her eyes shone, incarnadine, as she smiled a dangerous smile, radiant, terrible, her proffered hand closing into a hooked claw and beckoning upwards.

The ground beneath them shuddered and liquefied. The modern flooring fell away and they sank down, until cold, earthy ground settled finally beneath their feet. His hands fell to the cool earth and he gazed up at Persephone, uncomprehending, until upon attempting to raise a hand again, discovered that they were rooted to the floor. He was growing, shifting, altering at a remarkable rate. His skin shrivelled and split open like bark. His limbs buckled. The three Kings looked on at the divine wrath of Persephone, and before long, Apollo’s form was unrecognisable, instead replaced by a bush with delicate purple flowers.

She staggered backwards into Hades’ arms, who steadied her gently, taking off his suit jacket to drape around her shoulders. She shrugged into it and closed it around her semi naked form. Zeus approached, forming the start of a sentence, but before he could voice his judgement, Persephone leaned forward and vomited on his shoes.

“What the fuck?” he yelped, as she squeaked out an apology. He shuddered and closed his eyes, glowing sublimely for a moment, before taking a step back, immaculate as ever. “There. Well, that was quite something, little Persephone!”

“I was trying for something else,” she wrinkled her nose in disgust. “I think Heliotrope suits him though. It’s poison, like him.”

“You know, you’re very forgiving,” Zeus stated appraisingly.

“How so?”

“Well, he’ll live.”

“He’ll have to figure out how to stop thinking like a plant for a good century or so, though.”

He chuckled delightedly. “Vicious. Oh, I _ like _ you.”

Hades leaned down and tucked a strand of long pink hair behind her ear. “Persephone," he intoned, voice overflowing with unparalleled emotion, "let me take you home.” She nodded and buried her head in his chest, clinging to him. He nodded at his brothers, conveying gratitude with every fibre of his being, and shimmered away into nothingness.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucky for some, number 13.

As if turning a page, the scenery of Artemis’ house shifted to the foyer of Hades’ Underworld palace.

Kissing Persephone on the cheek sweetly, he’d ushered her into the guest bathroom to shower and cleanse herself of the day’s trauma. He provided her with a towel and his own bathrobe, freshly laundered, and she hugged it to herself gratefully.

He sat with the dogs in the living room at first, drumming his fingers on his knees. This was not how this day was supposed to go. She was supposed to be in his arms right now, feeling only pleasure and release, and instead, that disgusting sun god had made an attempt to possess her against her will. Her dignity had been so thoroughly violated, he knew she would never want to -

Growling at himself under his breath, he clenched his fists until his nails bit into his palms.  _ You selfish bastard _ , he thought,  _ thinking about your prior plans at all is sickening.  _ He launched himself up from the sofa, immediately turning to the disgruntled dogs next to his vacated seat, stroking Big John’s head in a gesture of apology. Her indignant expression softened and she lowered her head. He had to do something else, anything. Sitting here brooding was a terrible idea. Hades headed for his office, slamming the door behind him.

He dropped himself into his desk chair and booted up the computer. At the very least if he was awake and...restless, so to speak, he could channel some of that energy into work. Burying his head in the responsibilities of a king had always worked before.

Before long, he was lost in a sea of accounts and information requests. Hades’ body relaxed, comfortable with the habit of a thousand years. Everything was normal. Within moments, he almost forgot the happenings of hours previous, the routines of old taking over.

Hades sauntered out into the kitchen and brewed a pot of coffee. He hummed wordlessly, content in his work, lost to spreadsheets and forecasts. Returning to his office, he kicked the door closed behind him. It stuck on the plush carpet, and he shrugged. At least the dogs could come and go. 

Persephone opened the door to the bathroom in a cloud of steam. Her freshly shorn hair curled around her temples, and she padded out barefoot into the living room, expecting to be greeted by the sight of her lover - instead, greeted by an empty space where he had once been.

_ He doesn’t want to go through with this. Of course he’s backing out. He’s in love with his ex. _

She sat in his seat, carding her fingers through Big John’s fur. Rejection bubbled nastily in her stomach, festering like a bad wound. But in the quiet, she had no distraction from the feverish desire wracking her body. She twitched and shuddered, begging for the touch of another. She felt like she might die if someone didn’t touch her.

Time stretched out immeasurably for Hades - it could have been minutes or hours before he heard the door pushed open. He reached out to whichever dog was heading his way, fully expecting a warm, furry head to butt his hand. Instead, he was jolted back into this strange reality he was inhabiting by a small, pink goddess placing her tiny hand in his.

Startled, Hades jumped, and then laughed wryly. “Ms. Persephone, this old fool had gotten so wrapped up in work he’d quite forgotten you were here.” She gave him a little wan smile, and he noticed her tears. “Oh, Kore,” he murmured, sweeping her up into his arms without a second thought. She crumbled against him, curling herself up into his lap and sobbing.

“I don’t know what to do,” she whimpered raggedly. “I’m sorry.”

“No no no, don’t apologise. You don’t have to do anything,” he soothed, combing his fingers through her newly cropped hair and rubbing her back in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. “You’re safe here.”

“That’s not the problem,” she groaned, throwing her head back and screwing her eyes shut. He watched as flowers formed upon her brow, bringing with them heady, intoxicating scents. Camomile. Lavender. Geranium. They bloomed wildly, fiercely, and she tore at them with her fingers. She blushed, furious. “See what I mean?”

“I don’t, I’m afraid. Horticulture has never been my strong point. I rule over a realm where nothing grows, you see.”

Persephone’s eyes were downcast as she twisted the belt of his bathrobe into knots. “My body, it - I can’t control them, even at the best of times. But it’s so much worse now. I constantly stink of sex.”

“Oh.” It was Hades’ turn to blush now.

She sniffled pathetically into her hands, and his heart broke to see it. He squeezed her tight. She melted into his chest, and he rested his chin on the top of her head. The scent of  _ her _ alone was maddening, without the added benefit of flowers or aphrodisiacs. Persephone was sticky to his touch, uncomfortably hot, and the scent of her perspiration did something animal to him that he didn’t dare examine too closely.

“I need your help, I’m begging you.”

“Ah,” he said intelligently, and continued to rub her back as she hiccoughed into his t-shirt.

“I just want it to go away, Hades. I want to go back to school, I want to go back to work, I want to be able to even just brush past someone without desperately needing to fuck! I’m so uncomfortable and tired and  _ sore _ and nothing takes the edge off -” he stared at the ceiling, trying to avoid remembering her breathy moans from the telephone call, from that perfect moment in front of the TV - “I wish I’d just let him have what he wanted, then at least all of this would be over. But I can’t ask you to do this for me, it’s too much, and I’m supposed to -”

He swallowed thickly. “Kore?” She paused and looked up at him. “I  _ want _ to help you. Whenever you’re ready. I don’t want to push you.” He flushed, as did she. They avoided eye contact, and she shifted slightly in his lap, both painfully aware of their closeness.

“No. I can’t.” She shook her head vehemently, and it felt like a punch to the gut. _ Of course she doesn’t want that from you right now. She’s just been attacked, and besides, she’s probably reconsidered. You’re a hundred times her age.  _ “I can’t let you do that for me, it’s not fair to you. You’re already being more than generous enough, considering the circumstances.” She swept a free arm out and gestured at the two of them.

_ What? _

“Kore, I fear we may be talking across one another here.” She made a pathetic noise and hid in his shirt. “No, sweetness, listen to me. Remember what you said the other day, about how people in movies don’t ever talk to one another, they just assume and misunderstand one another?” She raised her head reluctantly still avoiding eye contact. “Talk to me, my little one.” He combed his fingers through her hair, unable to resist. “What are the circumstances?”

“Well, I’m sitting here in your lap while you’re in love with someone else.” She spoke bitterly, with venom in her voice. She was  _ jealous _ .

“What?”

“The spell,” she wailed, “Eros and I figured out why some people can touch me. It doesn’t work on people who are in love, like this engaged girl in the restaurant, and  _ you _ .” There was a long, difficult pause. A shining sunrise of clarity swept over Hades. 

_ Oh _ .

Persephone broke his reverie by muttering, more to herself than anything. “You being in love is totally unfair, because of how I feel, but...yeah. Those circumstances.”

Hades laughed, long and loud. He threw his head back and hooted derisively, his whole body shaking with it. Persephone scowled, fresh tears forming and began to extricate herself from his grasp. “You don’t have to be a dick about it, y’know, Hades.”

“Persephone,” he chuckled, holding her by the waist and turning her effortlessly to face him. She whimpered and writhed in his lap, her borrowed bath robe loosening slightly and exposing a beautiful, pink shoulder. “Kore. You sweet, wonderful girl.” She folded her arms between them, a defensive motion. He unfolded them and grasped her hands in his, rubbing tiny circles on the backs of them with his thumbs. “Sweetness, it doesn’t work on me, because I  _ am  _ in love. With you.”

Her mouth fell open, a tiny little round of comprehension. A shaky sigh escaped from her as she leaned in, pressing her forehead to his. She closed her eyes and brought her hands to his face, reverently pressing them to his cheeks and looking at him from under long, dark lashes.

“Really?”

“Truly,” he breathed, pressing his lips gently against hers, feeling for the first time no shame, no guilt, but joy.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it!

She kissed him back, soft lips moving slowly, tentatively. Her lips parted for him and their kiss deepened, his tongue meeting hers for the briefest moment before he pulled back, composing himself.

“Kore,” he murmured, tucking a curl behind her ear. “I could fix this for you.” She shivered, light headed. Her blood sang in her ears. “But,” he continued slowly, gazing at her intently, “I just need to be sure. You know you’ll never be a Goddess of Eternal Maidenhood. Are you certain you don’t want to look for another solution?”

“I need to not feel like this, Hades, please,” she begged. “Please.”

_ She doesn’t want you, _ the dark voice whispered.  _ She wants to break the spell, and she’s in no position to say no. She can’t consent to you like this. It's that day in front of the movie all over again.  _

Persephone tugged the belt loose on her bathrobe and shrugged out of it, all at once naked and wanting in his lap. He groaned internally, feeling himself harden under her. 

_ You’re no better than he is. _

She pulled on the cord of his sweats, reaching inside and tentatively taking hold of his length. She squeezed experimentally, eliciting a shaky sigh from him.

_ And you’re just letting her throw her eternity away. _

“Kore, stop.” Her head snapped up to look at him, fearful.

“What? Am I doing something wrong?”

“Sweetness, I know you want to feel better, and Gods, I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t happy to help, but…” He closed his eyes. “You haven’t actually said that you  _ want _ to do this. I can’t go on with this unless -”

She made a frustrated sound. “I thought I made myself clear on the phone.” Her hand squeezed again around his dick and he honest to Gods  _ whimpered. _

“Yes, but that was then, and-”

His words were pushed to one side by a forceful kiss. She hummed impatiently, hungrily pressing her body to his. “I’m sorry,” she panted, “I know it’s not romantic, I know it’s not how it should be,” she wriggled up closer to him, kneeling over his erect member. “It’s not how I imagined us first being together, the countless times I’ve thought about it since I first laid eyes on you, but Hades, Gods, you want me, I want you, and I  _ need this. _ ” She took hold of his cock and slipped it between her folds, the slickness of her only adding to the difficulty of the task. Her dripping wet entrance coated the head of him and in moments, she was back in his lap, the full length of him seated deep inside her. He choked, groaning as her walls clutched tightly against him. He was so huge in comparison to her tiny frame, and she had buried his dick inside her to the hilt. She was so tight it was almost painful. She gave a low, gorgeous whimper as if the stretch of him was too much to comprehend. Her pupils were blown wide and she breathed shallowly, her hands balling into fists in the fabric of his t-shirt.

“Sweetness, are you alright?”

She hummed in agreement, moving fluidly on his dick, rocking her hips back and forth slowly. She was quiet at first, the only sounds in the room laboured breathing and the slick, sticky noise of their bodies meeting. Hades ran his hands softly across her curves, squeezing her ass, palming her breasts. Her pink nipples hardened under his touch, and she gasped as he rolled one between forefinger and thumb. “Harder,” she whispered. He complied, pinching that delicate peak, and she squeaked, rocking back more firmly onto his length. 

Hades sat still in the chair, willing himself to ignore the impulse to buck his hips up into her and fuck her wildly. He wanted her to go at her pace, to feel comfortable, respected -

“Ugh, stop,” she leaned back, furrowing her brow. “My legs are killing me with us both squeezed into this chair, for one, and for another, will you stop touching me like you’re going to break me?” She grinned impishly, squeezing his length.

“As the lady wishes,” he murmured in reply, kissing her sweetly, before hoisting her out of his lap and sitting her wonderfully plump behind on top of the paperwork on his desk. She yelped at the sudden movement and at the loss of his cock inside her, and just as suddenly he filled her again. Lying her back on the table, he fucked her hard, their flesh slapping together in an almost deliciously obscene sound. He reached between her thighs to rub her clit, keeping up a merciless rhythm. Persephone moaned beneath him, short, high gasps of pleasure as she drew closer and closer to her peak.

Her skin shimmered almost imperceptibly, and as she reached that crescendo, she wailed in ecstasy, her walls clenching tight around him, drenching him and the documents under her ass with a gush of fluid. Violet steam rose from her body and her chest heaved, the spell broken.

Persephone hauled herself up onto her elbows, looking stunningly fucked. Her hair stuck out at odd angles, her lips were swollen, her eyes were half lidded. She breathed a sigh of relief, and let her head fall back. 

“It’s gone. The magic. It's really gone, thank goodness.”

“Well… I’m glad,” Hades responded dryly, withdrawing from her, still achingly hard. He hoisted his sweats back up and smoothed his t-shirt down, well aware how sticky and uncomfortable he was in his clothing.

“Me too,” she hummed, hopping down off his desk. “Wow, what a mess,” she remarked, before shooting a glance up at Hades. “That’ll be difficult to clean up later.”

“Later?”

“Well, obviously,” Persephone purred, stepping closer to him and palming his very evident erection through his sweats. “The spell might be broken, but it’s obvious we’re not done here.” She reached up to plant a kiss on his lips. “Come on.” He followed her obligingly, King as he was, obedient through his own house. She floated to his bedroom, enticingly out of reach. 

Persephone paused at the closed door, and hopped down to ground level. “Couldn’t work out flying and opening the door at the same time,” she admitted sheepishly, before opening the door to his bedroom and bounding in. “Wow, get a load of this bed!” she declared, sitting on the edge and bouncing experimentally. He smiled fondly at her from the doorway, and followed her in, shutting the door behind him. She beamed in response, holding her hands out to him.

“You know, the spell is broken,” he stated cautiously, kneeling on the floor in front of her. He kissed her sweetly. “We don’t have to continue.”

She frowned. “All of this checking in is very sweet, Hades, but trust me, if I didn’t want to, you’d know.” She leaned in, close enough to kiss. He felt her breath on his lips, and she wound her arms around his neck possessively. “Get up here and fuck me.” He groaned helplessly as she pawed at his clothes, freeing him from his t-shirt in one swift motion. He rid himself of his sweats and crawled onto the bed. Persephone spread her legs obligingly and wriggled up towards the headboard, making room for him. He kissed her, from her toes to her knees, to the inside of her thighs. She giggled, ticklish, and ran her fingers through his fair hair. 

He kissed her lips, and pressed his tongue greedily between them, lapping at her wetness. Persephone shuddered and sighed under his touch, luxuriating in the sensation. Hades slid a finger into her hot cunt and she moaned shakily, crooking his finger to rub at her delicate centre as he focused his ministrations on her clit, flicking the pointed tip of his tongue across it. She chased the hot sensation pooling in her groin, after having been denied it for so long she ached for more, bucking her hips underneath his touch and pulling him in close by his hair as she climaxed with a shout, letting her limbs fall back onto the bed. 

Hades gave her no time to recover. In moments he had worked his hardness inside of her, and the delicious stretch of him filling her was almost overwhelming as he fucked her, hard. His breath ripped from him as he kissed and sucked at her neck, leaving trailing pink marks on her skin. She hummed and sighed responsively underneath him, running her hands across the broad expanses of his back, the musculature of his chest, panting mindless words of encouragement into his ear as he approached climax. He slowed for a moment, sweat dripping from him. "Kore, can I -" 

"Huh?" 

"I'm close, fuck, I need to - can I come inside you?" he gasped, desperately trying to hold on for as long as possible, for this to last forever. 

"Yes," she hissed, wrapping her legs around his waist as he gave a guttural cry and came inside her, cock twitching, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

Their eyes met, and they smiled. Hades laughed, kissing the tip of Persephone’s nose, and he rolled onto the bed next to her. She snuggled in under his arm, sighing happily.

“You love me,” she marvelled aloud.

“I love you,” he agreed, unwaveringly. For a moment, at least, before his resolve wobbled. “Is that… Is that alright?”

She laughed fondly, resting her free hand on his chest, trailing fingernails across bare skin. “It’s more than alright.” She planted a kiss on the closest part of him she could reach and looked up at him. “I think I’m there, too. But I’m not brave like you are.”

He squeezed her gently, stroking her hair. They lay in silence for a while, listening to the steady rise and fall of one another’s breathing. 

“It’s funny,” she started, and he raised his head to look questioningly at her. “How everything is totally different than it was before this whole mess started, but all I can think about is how relieved I am to be back to normal.”

He snorted. “Well, if normal is what you want, do you want to come back to work tomorrow?”

She thought for a moment. “That depends.”

“On what?”

“Can I drive?”


End file.
